<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Воспоминания должны становиться воспоминаниями, иначе есть риск навсегда остаться в прошлом by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877884">Воспоминания должны становиться воспоминаниями, иначе есть риск навсегда остаться в прошлом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020'>fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Gintama 2020: Maxi&amp;MaxiArts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Darkfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Ratings: R, Single work, gintama - Freeform, singlework, sopli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сбегая с войны, не забудь обернуться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kotarou &amp; Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Gintama 2020: Maxi&amp;MaxiArts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. В знойный день иногда лучше посидеть дома в обнимку с вентилятором</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Арты к работе:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901818">"Благословенные звёздами" </a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901863">Ночь признаний</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918540/">Воспоминания должны становиться воспоминаниями, иначе есть риск навсегда остаться в прошлом</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Летнее солнце словно в насмешку стоит в небе аппетитным блином, до которого не дотянуться, как ни старайся. Слюна собирается во рту, а живот болезненно скручивает от этих печальных мыслей. Даже в горле сдавливает так, что не вдохнуть, — хотя, может вся проблема от того, что грозно сверкающая глазами Отосе очень и очень крепко держит Гинтоки за ворот кимоно.</p><p>— Иди и найди работу, ленивая задница, и чтобы без оплаты не возвращался!</p><p>Старая карга решила выпереть голодного самурая под палящий летний блин, видимо окончательно растеряв все остатки своей человечности, если та даже когда-то и была в этом высушенном злобном теле, по легенде много лет назад отжатом её змеиной сущностью у грустного эмо-боя из другого аниме.</p><p>— Отосе-сама, Вы ведь знаете, что в такую погоду все порядочные люди сидят по домам, и достопочтенному самураю в отставке совсем не найти работы. Как только кому-то понадобится выгулять шиншиллу или начистить картошки для свадебного празденства, Йородзуя пулей направится туда и принесёт горстку йен на оплату нашего скромного жилища.</p><p>План разжалобить каргу очевидно трещит по швам, что сразу же становится понятно по струе едкого дыма, выдохнутого прямо в лицо. В знойном воздухе курево ощущается еще ядрёнее, и Гинтоки сифозно закашливается, еще больше напрягая пустой желудок.</p><p>— Горстки йен не хватит покрыть все твои долги. Убирайся, и чтобы я тебя не видела без грузовика йен. Без целой горы йен! Без континента йен! Без целого спутника йен!</p><p>Воспользовавшись тем, что бабка увлеклась перечислением тар для денег, Гинтоки всё-таки удаётся ужом вывернуться из её цепких пальцев, оставив правда в них своё любимое кимоно.</p><p>— Ну и пошла ты, старая карга! — бросает он назад, быстро уползая прочь, глотая травмированным горлом жжёный воздух вперемешку с песком и пылью.</p><p>Какая же у него, бедного, тяжёлая жизнь!</p><p>В этот раз старуха действительно в бешенстве, так что сегодня ночью возвращаться в Йородзую — точно не вариант, поди будет там круги наматывать в компании своих двух монструозных прислужниц. Но, если повезёт, к завтрашнему дню она забудет о долге, либо просто получится тайком прокрасться к себе домой, когда все будут отдыхать от ночной работы. Всего-то и надо найти, где поесть и поспать сегодня.</p><p>Ах, ну и работу, в идеале.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Отвратительный день никак не желает оставить печального самурая в покое, подкидывая ему очередную мозоль на заднице прямо во время грустного променада по мелким пустынным улицам Эдо в поисках хоть какой-то работёнки.<p>— Йо, Гинтоки. Не надумал вступить в Джоишиши? — приходится прибавить шагу, в надежде, что банный лист не успеет прилепиться, но, ожидаемо, не выходит и дорогу загораживает тёмная в слерпящем солнце фигура мозоли. — Йо, Гинтоки, ты слышишь?</p><p>Гинтоки обессиленно опадает на четвереньки, придавленный жестокостью этого мира. Сейчас он должен дремать на своём любимом диванчике в офисе или в очередной раз пересматривать старые прогнозы погоды с Кецуно Анной, где она еще без этого дурацкого кольца на пальце.</p><p>Ах, ну вот, теперь он расстроен еще больше. Суровые мужские слезинки собираются в уголках глаз, тут же высыхая под палящим солнцем.</p><p>За что мир так несправедлив к несчастному самураю?</p><p>От этого дурацкого блина Гинтоки уже успел подослепнуть, так что когда на лицо падает долгожданная тень, а перед глазами появляется расплывающаяся физиономия — разглядеть её сходу не выходит. Хоть не очень то и хочется, честно говоря.</p><p>Зура — вот у кого всё в жизни чудесно: ковыряется в своей антиправительственной песочнице и в ус не дует. Конечно, когда голова пустая — наверняка ничего не волнует. Листовки расклеивает и медитирует, живёт во всяких конспиративных квартирах, питается нахаляву у своей подруги в раменной… При мысли о рамене снова крутит желудок, и тот грустным бурчанием оглашает улицу.</p><p>— Элизабет сегодня приготовила чудесные печеньки для презентации нового плана по свержению прогнившего правительства.</p><p>Печенек вдруг хочется со страшной силой, но идти на поводу у желудка и сдаваться Зуре — совсем недостойно самурая, да и мысль найти какую-нибудь очень несложную подработку за еду всё еще витает в воздухе образом надежды.</p><p>— Отстань, Зура, итак тошно, а от мысли о твоём жирном белом монстре становится еще паршивее.</p><p>Конечно срабатывает как всегда беспроигрышно: Кацура свои тонкие брови показательно хмурит, руки на груди складывает и разражается классической тирадой:</p><p>— Я не Зура, я Кацура. Элизабет прекрасная пышная красотка, и нужно быть глупцом чтобы не понимать этого! В тебе говорит зависть, бла-бла-бла-бла.</p><p>Пока Зура предаётся болтологии, с горем пополам удаётся успешно ретироваться за ближайший угол и свернуть в подворотню, переползая через набросанные мешки с мусором. Что ни сделаешь ради того, чтобы отвязаться от старого боевого товарища.</p><p>Всё-таки сложно воспринимать человека, который всё сам воспринимает несерьёзно. Как его еще не загребли шинсенгуми с его-то пустой головой? Как вообще так вышло, что Зура дожил до конца войны, а не украсил этой-самой головой какую-нибудь скамейку в назидание остальным преступникам?</p><p>Война была так давно, что сейчас уже и не упомнить, да и не хочется, честно говоря. Вряд ли там было что-то хорошее, так что какая теперь разница. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, затёрлось спокойными годами в Йородзуе. Затёрлось малолетками, которые прилипли к Гинтоки намертво, впились как клещи в его нежную кожу. Затёрлось тем, что сейчас можно просто жить сегодняшним днём, страдая от того, что выгнали из дома, разыскивать где подзаработать грузовик йен, ну или просто поесть нахаляву.</p><p>А жирный белый монстр наверняка готовит так же стрёмно, как и выглядит.</p><p>Так что воспоминание о встрече с Зурой просто-напросто тоже нужно затереть.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Жёлтый блин и не думает сдавать позиции, чтобы бедный Гинтоки страдал дальше, методично истекая потом.<p>У одной бабки сбежал пудель, и приходится обыскать весь район, карабкаться на дерево, царапаясь о ветки и кору обгоревшими руками, рискуя свернуть себе шею, а потом убегать от бешеного кота, который загнал этого пуделя на дерево.</p><p>Оказывается, что денег у бабки нет, так что она бросает в плату только хриплое «чего так долго, кудрявый баран?», а ослабевшими от жары и недоедания руками не удаётся отобрать у неё катомку с ароматно-пахнущими лепёшками. Чёртовы старики сегодня совсем озверели, подтверждая теорию Гинтоки о том, что все без исключения являются крестражами пресловутого змея, из которого вылупилась и та самая карга, выгнавшая бедного самурая из дома.</p><p> </p><p>Работа совершеннейше не ищется: Гинтоки уже перепробовал зайти во все неизвестные, а что хуже, известные места, но это ни к чему так и не привело.</p><p>Мадао с воплями замуровался в магазине мороженого, в котором работал, только завидев Гинтоки, и не открывал ни в какую даже под обещания ничего-ничего не пробовать там.</p><p>В мастерской Генгая Гинтоки встречает металлический заслон с запиской «Буду через 5 минут», но ни через 5, ни через 15, ни даже через 50 минут ожидания там никто так и не появляется.</p><p>Подружке Зуры в раменной помощь не нужна и кормить в очередной раз в долг она его отказывается.</p><p>Гинтоки идёт на отчаянный шаг, но и трансвеститы не принимают пылающего красными щеками, благоухающего потом усталого самурая, аргументируя тем, что даже тонна грима его не спасёт, и нефиг им пугать посетителей.</p><p>То, что его умудрились застремать даже страшные разукрашенные мужики прям особенно обидно, либо просто сердечко Гинтоки несколько подразмякло от выпавших сегодня на его долю тяжб. Так что, прошатавшись по пустынным улицам еще пару часов, он решается заглянуть в стан врага — авось повезёт.</p><p>Тем более, что там точно есть халявная еда и возможность переночевать, так сказать.</p><p> </p><p>— Ха-ха-ха-ха, — Кондо радостно хлопает Гинтоки по плечу, орошая капельками вонючего пота. — Конечно же у нас найдётся для тебя работа! С радостью примем тебя в наши ряды! Делать вообще ничего не надо, разве что только, если будет возможность, замолви словечко перед Отае-сан за меня.</p><p>Звучит заманчиво: если прожигатели налогов его накормят и спать уложат, то уж с Шимурой Гинтоки, так и быть, справится. Ну или просто вернётся завтра домой и запрётся там на ближайший месяц, сбежав от обещаний.</p><p>— К-кондо-сан! — жаль вездесущий придурошный замкомандующего не может не испортить малину. — Вам запрещено пользоваться служебным положением в таком ключе! И вы же знаете этих раздолбаев из Йородзуи, наверняка ничего не сделает, просто поест, поспит нахаляву и сбежит!</p><p>— Но, Тоши, ты не понимаешь, они же друзья с Отаэ-сан, это отличный шанс, — громко шепчет Кондо в ухо грозно раздувающему ноздри мерзкому Хиджикате.</p><p>— И тем не менее, Кондо-сан, гоните его отсюда в шею, пока никто не увидел.</p><p>Они еще долго препираются, а проскользнуть вовнутрь мимо выпадов замкома с мечом никак не выходит, так что Гинтоки окончательно осознаёт, что и здесь ловить нечего.</p><p> </p><p>Кажется, все самые запасные из запасных варианты исчерпаны. Понуро опустив голову и тяжело вздыхая, он всё-так выползает за ворота штаба Шинсенгуми.</p><p>Солнечный блин — снова как назло, — теперь скрывается за облаками, затеняя реальность, но не делая ее прохладнее. Если смотреть на это с точки зрения позитива, которого в Гинтоки совершенно не присутствует, — это может даже и хорошо: если уж придётся сегодня спать на улице, он хотя бы не замёрзнет насмерть.</p><p>— Эй, данна, — с трудом удаётся перебороть желание выхватить бокен из-за пояса, когда очередной яркий кадр полицаев подкарауливает за воротами. — Слышал, ищете работу.</p><p>То, что Окита Сого — та еще змеюка — известный факт, вот только возможностей заработать деньги на дороге Гинтоки, судя по всему, более не валяется от слова совсем, так что выбора как будто бы и нет.</p><p>— Что у тебя?</p><p>Подозрительная улыбка на губах местного маньяка шинсенгуми только подтверждает, что ввязываться туда явно не стоит. Вот только кушать очень уж хочется так что Гинтоки глубоко вдыхает, весь обращаясь во внимание.</p><p>— Ничего сложного. Просто разыщите убежище одного очень уж наглого субъекта. Платим хорошо и, уверяю, никому не скажем, что это были Вы.</p><p>Сого тычет в грудь Гинтоки, проскальзывая мимо, оставляя в руках того листовку с действительно очень и очень наглым субъектом.</p><p>Знакомым и незнакомым одновременно.</p><p>Под закрытым тучами солнцем с серьёзным чёрно-белым лицом Зура выглядит таким нечитаемым, хмурым, может даже пустым. Незнакомым. Кажется, когда-то давным-давно Гинтоки видел такого Зуру, но воспоминания об этом обрезаются всколыхнувшимися волосками на загривке.</p><p>Совсем не надо это вспоминать. Нахрен это.</p><p>Очередная знойная капля пота стекает по шее, еще больше раздражая восставшие волосатые мурашки. День под эгидой нытья и рефлексии теперь кажется сущей мелочью перед этим леденящим предчувствием чего-то злого и… неотвратимого?</p><p>Гинтоки сглатывает пересохшим горлом. Что ни сделаешь ради денег и еды, правда?</p><p>Тем более награда за старого товарища или сведения о базе Джои и правда нехилая, и кроме того, после голодного дня даже мысль о печеньках белого монстра теперь кажется невероятно соблазнительной. Так что, пожалуй, зайти и глянуть одним глазком, раз уж его все равно туда приглашали, всё-таки можно.</p><p>Пальцы неприятно подрагивают, когда Гинтоки аккуратно сворачивает листовку вчетверо, убирая ее в нагрудный карман.</p><p>Он просто поест нахаляву, может переночует там где-нибудь, а если Зура сильно достанет, то сдаст их базу Шинсенгуми за кругленькую сумму.</p><p>Что может пойти не так?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Найти Кацуру всегда проще простого — всего минут десять брожений из угла в угол в месте, где он предположительно скрылся в последний раз, и тот сам материализуется словно из-под земли.<p>— Йо, Гинтоки, надумал вступить в Джои?</p><p>Этот Зура даже под скрытым облаками солнцем — всё равно цветной. Живой. Такой же как обычно, почему каких-то полчаса назад могло казаться иначе? Перегрев видать негативно воздействует на рассудок.</p><p>Гинтоки растягивает рот в лебезящей улыбке, со всей дури опуская ладонь на плечо старого товарища.</p><p>Вроде горячее, хотя холод тоже может обжигать. Паранойя развивается, да?</p><p>— Обдумываю предложение. Решил начать с просмотра этой вашей презентации нового плана по свержению правительства или как там всё это мероприятие называется. Печеньки ведь еще остались?</p><p>Кацура на долю минуты подзависает, наверное своей одной извилиной нащупывая подвох, но, конечно, не нащупывает.</p><p>— Ну тогда добро пожаловать в Джоишиши! Тебе у нас понравится!</p><p>Он как будто действительно этому очень рад — весь словно расцветает, подхватывает Гинтоки под руку, ведя за ближайший поворот в подворотню, а там прямиком в спуск в подземку.</p><p>Зура улыбается: может это действительно так важно для него, может и стоило за эти много лет зазываний разок наведаться просто чтобы посмотреть. Просто чтобы знать что эти повстанцы из себя представляют. Что представляет из себя мечта Зуры, за которую он сражается.</p><p>Сражается?</p><p>Неприятные понятия из перечёркнутого прошлого крутятся в подсознании, снова и снова раздражая. Гинтоки сражается каждый день — за еду, за любимый диванчик, за то, чтобы не выполнять работу.</p><p>Ведь сражения — такие?</p><p>За много лет в Йородзуе он слишком к этому привык. Так, что думать о том, что у Зуры могут быть другие сражения — совсем не хочется.</p><p>Зура же дурачок — конечно его сражения такие же дурные.</p><p>Ведь правда?</p><p>Тёмная лестница ведёт в неизвестность, и в этой темноте подсознание Гинтоки пытается увести его в прошлое.</p><p>Локоть жёстко сжимают, и слева слышится напряжённое сопение.</p><p>К чему он вообще вспомнил о прошлом? Прошлого давным-давно нет, так что париться просто не о чем.</p><p>Гинтоки сжимает и разлепляет веки со всей силы несколько раз и на очередной — темнота вокруг сменяется блеском, бликами, красками и хаосом.</p><p>Здесь много-много людей в аляпистых непонятных одеждах, здесь яркие вывески магазинов и лавок, покрытых сотнями различных вещичек на витринах. И ни одного аманто — кажется, Гинтоки уже лет десять не видел настолько безамантового пространства.</p><p>— Это Акихабара, — покрывается румянцем на щёчках Зура, окидывая рукой нескончаемое пестрящее пространство с таким видом, как будто он сам его построил.</p><p>Это словно Земля из далёкого прошлого. Земля, какой Гинтоки застать её и не успел, выростя в войну.</p><p>— Вот уж не думал, что следующие аскетичному пути самураи будут прятаться в таком шумном и нарядном месте, — бурчание выдаётся не сильно натуральным.</p><p>— Я же говорил, тебе у нас понравится! — мурлычет Зура, крепче сжимая руку. — Вот там парк аттракционов, вот там продают восхитительные мандзю, вон там настоящий тир!</p><p> </p><p>Вопреки настаиваниям Гинтоки они идут сначала не в мандзи, а в тир. Три минуты позора длятся по ощущениям все триста. Потом еще три миллиона минут на реванш и вот Гинтоки устало вышагивает под ручку с довольным Зурой, обнимающим уродливого плюшевого утконоса.</p><p>Потом по пути к мандзю вырастают американские горки, и Гинтоки срывает себе горло от воплей ужаса, а Зура рядом только беззаботно смеётся — быть может инстинкт самосохранения для него тоже чужд.</p><p>И вот, когда всё самое страшное позади, когда на горизонте маячат те самые «восхитительные мандзю», когда всё вокруг ярко сверкает, когда слюна уже наполняет рот и хочется поскорее достать и повязать на шею любимый слюнявчик, но руки снова сводит неуместным спазмом. Подозрение о том, что он что-то забыл, прокрадывается в подсознание. И то мерзкое неприятное чувство леденящего страха, как тогда, когда он увидел черно-белое пустое и незнакомое лицо на листовке, что сейчас лежит во внутреннем кармане рубашки.</p><p>— Эй, Гинтоки, — цветной Зура перебивает мысли, дёргая за локоть и разворачивая лицом к себе.</p><p>В искусственном свете подземелья он всё ещё кажется фарфоровой куклой — бледная кожа ненастояще подсвечивается болезненным жёлтым, глаза под чёлкой и ненастоящим светом такие тёмные — словно чёрные, хотя Гинтоки и помнит, что они… Какие? Ярко зелёные? Пылающие огнём?.. надеждой?</p><p>Какие они на самом деле?</p><p>— Спасибо, что ты…</p><p>Приходится наклониться ближе, чтобы услышать, что тот говорит, но глаза не дают покоя. Без яркого блина в небе — сейчас они такие же, как на той листовке, что сейчас покоится в нагрудном кармане: пустые.</p><p>— Босс, босс, — вопли из толпы выдёргивают из внезапного коматоза. — Кацура-сан!</p><p>Зура оборачивается на голоса, которые сейчас совершенно не к месту. Сейчас, когда Гинтоки, кажется, нащупал шовчик, который всё это время впивался ему в бок.</p><p>Не могли подождать что ли?!</p><p>— Эй, Зура… что ты хотел.?</p><p>— Кацура-сан, мы вас везде искали, все уже собрались! Мы не можем начать собрание без вас!</p><p>Точно, собрание. Ведь даже сам Гинтоки пришёл сюда по этому делу, хоть и всё, что хочется, это снова схватить Зуру за шкварник и слинять отсюда куда подальше — хоть в тот же бар Отосе, чтобы весь вечер и ночь слушать обвинения и терпеть побои, и просто… быть дома.</p><p>— Собрание! Точно! Совсем забыл, — растягивается в идиотской улыбке Кацура, отпуская локоть Гинтоки.</p><p>Паршивое ощущение, что появилось тогда, когда Гинтоки взглянул на фотографию Зуры на листовке, врывается с утроенной силой.</p><p>Гинтоки опускает взгляд на ладони, которые явно потряхивает. Незнакомое чувство или … непривычное? Он что, боится?</p><p>— Гинтоки, ты идёшь?</p><p>Ну, спать ему всё еще сегодня негде, так что Гинтоки лишь показательно вздыхает, весь подбираясь внутри, и пристраивается за быстро шагающими Джои куда-то сквозь пёструю толпу.</p><p>Дальше: через коридоры с редкими лампами. Дальше: по очередной тёмной лестнице вниз. Дальше: в огромный зал, до краёв наполненный повстанцами.</p><p>— Чувствуй себя как дома, — Зура подмигивает, обернувшись в пол оборота, и сквозь ободряюще шумящую толпу, расходящуюся перед ним, как масло под ножом, направляется к небольшому помосту, поднимаясь за трибуну.</p><p>Холодно, хотя сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, разгоняя кровь по организму.</p><p>Здесь совсем не так весело и безобидно, как наверху, и все эти люди собрались здесь явно не для того, чтобы развешивать листовки на столбах или гонять Шинсенгуми.</p><p>Это действительно настоящие повстанцы: напряжённые и злые, жаждущие крови. И стоящий за трибуной Зура тоже совсем не тот Зура, что Гинтоки видел или, возможно, знает. С тёмной аурой вокруг, которая ощущается даже отсюда, даже через такую же тёмную толпу.</p><p>Что-то Гинтоки здесь совсем не нравится.</p><p>«…печенек?» — тычет в нос табличка.</p><p>Элизабет — такая же страшная как всегда — всё-таки вкус у Зуры действительно ни к чёрту. Такая привычная, что немного подуспокаивает, и Гинтоки на автомате тянет руку к таким долгожданным печенькам, только сейчас обращая внимание на то, что до сих пор судорожно сжимал рукоятку бокена.</p><p>Напряжённые пальцы неохотно скрипят, толком не слушаясь.</p><p>Паршивое ощущение устаканилось где-то в животе, желудочным соком поднимаясь по пищеводу. Печенька туда явно не пролезет.</p><p>Гинтоки роняет руку, снова сжимая бокен.</p><p>— Приветствую, — расходится эхом под потолком звонкий голос Зуры. — Спасибо всем вам, что пришли…</p><p>Гинтоки трёт локтём глаза, ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, — но тот человек, что стоит на помосте и что-то долго и важно разглагольствует про план атак, про прогнившее правительство, про шпионаж и про смерти — совсем не тот, кого он знает.</p><p>И узнавать его… совсем не хочется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. В знойный день иногда лучше посидеть дома в обнимку с вентилятором</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Казалось, что Зура постоянно маячит рядом: задвигает свои антиправительственные речи к месту и нет, бурчит сам себе под нос или агитирует малявок, рассказывает Кагуре глупые сказки про будущее без аманто после революции — и только Кагура в такие сказки и верит. Заглатывает одну за другой вместе со своими вонючими суккомбу, блестит воодушевленно глазами, готовая сама бежать бить морды правительственным шавкам, если бы не очередной подзатыльник Гинтоки, который сводит весь её антиправительственный пыл на нет.</p><p>Шинпачи иногда зацепляется языками с Зурой, задвигает свои еще более фантастические идеи по управлению страной, и в такие моменты они могут долго спорить ни о чём, так как каждый слушает только себя и остаётся только при своём мнении.</p><p>Казалось так и повелось, что все эти речи, лозунги и прочее — всего лишь довесок вечно полоротого Зуры: они просто есть, и от них ни жарко, ни холодно. Просто частичка его, с которой все уже давно свыклись: как чья-то уродливая родинка, как волосы в подмышках, которые непонятно зачем нужны, как прыщ, который назревает на носу с каждым сквозняком.</p><p>Казалось.</p><p>Здесь и сейчас всё выглядит совершенно по-другому. Словно сон, который ты начал смотреть засыпая, перекрутился, извратился, показывая свою другую: чёрную, страшную и уродливую сторону.</p><p>Джои пока что не повернулись этой стороной к Гинтоки, но уже от того, что видно сейчас — это совершенно точно скоро случится. И самое логичное, что стоит сделать — развернуться и сбежать отсюда без оглядки, надеясь что в следующий раз, когда уснёшь — когда коснёшься Джоишиши снова, всё будет по-старому: дурной поверхностный Зура со своими дурными лозунгами будет учить дурную Кагуру делать бомбы на их кухне. Бомбы, которые на памяти Гинтоки разве что не раз портили ему причёску или машины Шинсенгуми.</p><p>Те, что, оказывается, должны использоваться совершенно не так.</p><p>— …и так мы пробьём себе дорогу наверх!</p><p>Толпа ободряюще шумит. Толпа вооружённых до зубов самураев. Озлобленных и безбашенных — ронины, что свирепые собаки без хозяина.</p><p>Или хозяин у них всё-таки есть: стоит вон, вещает с трибуны воодушевлённым загробным голосом. Руками разводит, словно тучи раздвигает, притягивает к себе весь негатив извне, разве что глазами не вращает сумасшедше.</p><p>— …свергнем прогнившее правительство!</p><p>Прогнившее правительство — проблема уже с пару десятков лет. Война Гинтоки закончилась давным-давно, а для Зуры она всегда была так реальна или он только в последнее время кукушкой поехал?</p><p>Шутки шутками, но одно дело, когда свержение правительства у него было чем-то вроде хобби, другое — когда сейчас вокруг собралась целая толпа фанатиков, пышущих гневом и готовых на всё. Умереть за свою страну — только в красивых самурайских сказках правильно, в рамках же текущей ситуации логичнее просто прожить свою жизнь.</p><p>— Вместо того, чтобы умереть красиво, не лучше ли прожить красивую жизнь? — эхом отдаётся из прошлого.</p><p>Его слова не достигли сердца Кацуры? Тогда, много-много лет назад. Тогда насколько же за эти десять лет разъело его внутренности жаждой мести?</p><p>Чего же ты добиваешься, Зура, лишь в высокопарных словах отличаясь от сумасшедшего Такасуги? Сгореть на этой бесконечной войне и сжечь вместе с собой остальных? Или действительно думаешь, что этим жестоким, с изрядной долей самоубийственности, планам, суждено сбыться?</p><p>Кацура говорит и говорит, толпа ободряюще гудит, и насильно затолкнутая в пищевод печенька настойчиво просится наружу. Но в то же время, тело чуть онемело со статически напряженных мышц, пальцы на бокене сжаты так, что болят уже, но расслабиться сейчас не вариант. Гинтоки словно снова оказался в так тщательно забытом прошлом, на той войне — в самом-самом её конце, когда они проиграли, разбитые, измятые, окружённые сотнями тысяч душ, что никак не могли отправиться на небеса.</p><p>Война отвратительна, как её ни рисуй.</p><p>И Гинтоки никогда-никогда больше на неё не вернётся.</p><p>«Уходишь?» — Элизабет тычет табличкой в лицо, стоит обернуться, собравшись с мыслями.</p><p>— Чайник забыл… — слова неприятно царапают пересохшую глотку. Комок стоит в горле, пропуская в рот только солоность желудочного сока, — выключить.</p><p>Он обходит Элизабет и дёрганым шагом направляется прочь. Подальше от этой духоты, подальше от ненависти, что оформлена в зале, что поглощается Кацурой — или излучается? аккумулируется?</p><p>Тёмные лестницы, моргающие светом коридоры и сама подземная Акихабара смазываются в одну короткую разноцветную и беззвучную полосу, остаются позади за очередное мгновение.</p><p>Улица встречает стоячим душным воздухом и таким же полным отсутствием хоть какого-то движения. Напряжение в голове достигло пика, давит на барабанные перепонки, звенит там, заворачиваясь в хоровод с мельтешащими цветами, мыслями и окончательно прорывает блокаду.</p><p>Гинтоки заходит — почти заползает — за угол, и всё-таки сгибается в приступе рвоты.</p><p>Со слюнями, с полупереваренной печенькой, с солоностью желудочного сока — выходит и привычное ощущение жизненного спокойствия и безмятежности, укоренившееся внутри за последние годы.</p><p>Гинтоки вытирает рот рукой и словно загипнотизированный смотрит на то, как она дрожит. Его трясёт, и тело совершенно отказало, сил хватает только на то, чтобы сделать шаг назад, и сползти по стене вниз. Рухнуть прямо рядом с лужей собственной рвоты.</p><p>Забытое прошлое подступает, дышит ледяным дыханием в загривок, погружая в пучину поверхностных флешбеков.</p><p>Да уж, помнится он искал сегодня где поспать, — Гинтоки бьётся головой о стену позади, разражаясь беззвучным истерическим смехом.</p><p>Вряд ли сегодня он вообще сможет спать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Давно у Гинтоки не было ничего — только поля трупов во все стороны вокруг, только бесконечно душащий страх, только холод, разъедающий до костей, только желание поскорее с этим покончить.<p>Давно у Гинтоки появился Шоё, появились товарищи, появился свет, который грел.</p><p>Давно Шоё исчез, и страх и холод вернулись.</p><p>Давно он не смог разжечь свой огонь внутри, греясь о чужой.</p><p>Давно он сам сбежал от Кацуры, оставив его с прошлым где-то там, позади.</p><p>Встретил бабку, встретил мелких, пса. Только для того, чтобы зарыться в настоящее, для того, чтобы новая встреча с Зурой была лишь мелкой деталью в новой спокойной жизни.</p><p>Сейчас страх и холод снова здесь — обнимают за плечи своими колкими руками, держат, не давая возможности даже нормально вздохнуть.</p><p>До невозможности хочется, чтобы это было просто дурным сном.</p><p>Сейчас Гинтоки не один, он не маленький, он не брошен. Бояться нечего.</p><p>Зура не затянет его обратно в это болото, не пропитает своей разъедающей ненавистью, что тлеет внутри него годами.</p><p>— Эй, Гинтоки, чего ушёл?</p><p>Холодные объятия замирают на секунду, словно прислушиваясь к происходящему.</p><p>В полутьме переулка практически ничего не видно, но белая кожа Зуры светится будто изнутри. И стоящий где-то вдалеке на соседней улице фонарь играет огоньками в его зелёных глазах.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? Элизабет сказала, что ты даже почти ничего не ел. Не понравилось выступление?</p><p>Зура — взрослый мужик, и уж со своими демонами справится сам. Гинтоки ведь справился.</p><p>Оглядываясь назад, справился только благодаря бабке, благодаря мелким. Благодаря тому, что забыл.</p><p>Зура не забывал.</p><p>Зура остался на той войне. Войне, на которой Гинтоки, бежавший оттуда без оглядки, его оставил.</p><p>По позвоночнику ползут мурашки от слишком уж ощущаемых объятий прошлого. Уже совсем поздно, так что надо просто уйти, забыть, спрятать всё это где угодно по пути. Закопать, сжечь, чтобы не сгореть самому.</p><p>Надо просто уйти, а завтра всё станет как прежде.</p><p>Гинтоки опирается на стену, пытаясь встать, и в кои-то веки Зура ничего не комментирует на свой обычный идиотский манер. Помогает, поддерживая за локоть, и тело, окоченевшее от ужаса перед прошлым, мягко согревает горячая ладонь.</p><p>Надо просто уйти.</p><p>— Ты обещал пустить меня переночевать.</p><p>Выбор сделали за него. Теперь, со знанием того, что происходит в душе Зуры, он больше не сможет согреться никаким самообманом.</p><p>Если Зура на войне, то он пройдёт её вместе с ним. Снова.</p><p>Победят ли они? Вряд ли. Снова проиграют, но в этот раз он уйдёт с неё не один.</p><p>Не оставит Зуру на том холодном, пропитанном кровью и неприкаянными душами, поле боя.</p><p>— Только не рассчитывай на пуховую кровать. Ты же знаешь, настоящий самурай должен следовать пути аскетизма.</p><p>Он может идти и сам, но когда половина тела с заброшенной на плечо Зуры рукой так греется, отрываться совсем не хочется.</p><p>— …нет бессмысленным праздностям, вроде сладостей…</p><p>Зура тёплый.</p><p>— …нужно закалять стойкость духа каждый день, как истинные самураи. Завтра начнём с медитации.</p><p>Зура тёплый и живой.</p><p>А внутри Гинтоки мёртвый штиль, удушьем сжимается внутри горла, давит виной.</p><p>— Посплю и на полу, — хрипит он в ответ.</p><p>Зура оборачивается лицом к лицу, озадаченно смотрит с секунду, но тут же расплывается в идиотской улыбке.</p><p>— Уж футон я тебе найду.</p><p>Зура улыбается.</p><p>И не смотря на обнимающий со спины липкий ледяной страх, сейчас Гинтоки тепло.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Под землёй, без привычного света луны за окном, несколько дискомфортно. Если бы не приглушённый свет уродливого светильника-Джастэвея и не мерное сопение сбоку, было бы определённо не по себе.<p>А так — как будто даже нормально.</p><p>Гинтоки поворачивается на бок, разглядывая спящее лицо Кацуры. Они видятся почти каждую неделю, но сейчас кажется, что на самом деле с последней настоящей их встречи прошли годы.</p><p>Зура повзрослел — уже не тот гладенький пухлощёкий подросток, что Гинтоки знал во время войны. Тени от светильника путаются в мелких морщинках в уголках неспокойно прикрытых глаз, оттеняют глубокие полосы между бровей, когда Зура хмурится во сне. Таким он выглядит совершенно непривычно — напряжённый, скрученный внутри в тугую спираль, того и гляди взорвётся.</p><p>А ведь спать Зура тоже должен как дурак — широко открыв рот и распустив слюни во все стороны. Бормотать себе под нос что-нибудь про бабочек или Элизабет, мурлыкать там и улыбаться. Раньше он спал именно так, а сейчас выглядит так, словно даже во сне не может расслабиться, раз за разом ковыряясь в гнойной яме внутри: там, где нескончаемая война.</p><p>Война, от которой Гинтоки сбежал со всех ног.</p><p>Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть такого Зуру, сбросить наваждение и тоже хоть немного отдохнуть перед новым днём. Вот только пробудившиеся уже воспоминания и новые тревоги просто так не уйдут по щелчку: и под веками снова и снова крутятся обрывки образов кровавого прошлого.</p><p>Война была так давно, а Гинтоки так старательно пытался её забыть, что казалось, у него совсем не должно было остаться воспоминаний. Но они там — просто прятались за холщёной картинкой почти идеальной жизни, которой он живёт сейчас; а стоило увидеть эту ядовитую дыру внутри Зуры, как собственная срезонировала, теперь вулканом выплёскивая куда-то в кишки Гинтоки нескончаемый поток отвратительных воспоминаний.</p><p> </p><p>Размеренное дыхание рядом отходит на второй план, и в ушах только лязг металла о металл, выстрелы инопланетных бластеров и крики. Крики везде — кричат самураи, подбадривая себя перед очередной заведомо проигрышной битвой, кричат аманто, наступая, кричат от боли раненые, кричат души погибших, заполонившие всё пространство вокруг.</p><p>Душ очень много, и вечером продираясь через них в лагерь, усталый и выжатый после сражения, Гинтоки прикрывает глаза ладонью, чтобы не вглядываться в лица. Просто остатком веры, которая уже почти исчерпана, надеясь, что там, в лагере, его встретят его соратники, его друзья. Кто-то, кто так же, как и он, пережил этот день.</p><p>— Красиво, — Зура сидит спиной к костру, и блики огня играют на его пропитанной кровью повязке, которая в полутьме теперь сливается с его волосами.</p><p>Гинтоки давит истерический смешок: у Зуры всегда в голове что-то не то, он всегда смотрит куда-то не туда. Но Зура жив так же, как и он, и от этого леденящая хватка на внутренностях чуть ослабевает.</p><p>Гинтоки плюхается на бревно рядом с другом, разглядывая пляшущие языки костра. Такие же красные, как весь мир вокруг, стоит через несколько часов солнцу озарить его, заставляя снова встать и вернуться на поле боя. Туда, где тысячи трупов, туда где тысячи душ.</p><p>Зачем они вообще сражаются? Ради чего?</p><p>Не проще ли наконец сдаться и сложить меч в ножны, раз победить они не смогут как ни крути? Не пора ли принять новую реальность и просто жить в ней?</p><p>— Смотри, — Зура пихает локтём в бок, и Гинтоки лениво оборачивается, на минуту ослепнув от чёрного неба по ту сторону. Но стоит проморгаться и приглядеться, как глаза сами по себе расслабляются, теряясь в бесконечных мерцающих звёздах. — Красиво, правда?</p><p>Красиво. Гинтоки даже поднапрягается из последних сил, разворачиваясь всем корпусом в бесконечное небо.</p><p>Сейчас криков не слышно, словно всё отступает на задний план, хотя на самом деле за этот длинный день все просто устали кричать.</p><p>Но под этим небом всё кажется таким мелким и незначительным, хочется просто утонуть в нём, в его спокойствии и безмятежности.</p><p>— Ну? — Зура качается в бок, прислоняясь к плечу Гинтоки своим, и тишину наполняет стук его сердца, что слышно через это прикосновение.</p><p>Стук живого сердца, горячего, настоящего, тогда как кажется внутри Гинтоки только лёд.</p><p>— Так себе, — бурчит он в ответ, но правда в том, что именно сейчас чувствует в себе силы на то, чтобы завтра снова встать. Как каждый длинный кровавый день, который они проживают вместе, в конце концов заканчивается — так каждый короткий момент вдвоём перед сном раз за разом успокаивает душу.</p><p>— Пф, — Зура ухмыляется, что-то там сам себе додумывая, наверняка как всегда невпопад, и Гинтоки скашивает глаза на его бледное, покрытое брызгами чужой крови лицо.</p><p>Зура улыбается — словно они не посреди проигранной войны, словно они не на бойне, а просто любуются бесконечно звёздным небом. На поле боя он собран и сосредоточен, а сейчас снова путается в бабочках в собственной голове, заражает неадекватным спокойствием и лёгкостью.</p><p>— Красиво, — подтверждает Гинтоки.</p><p>Может в войне и нет смысла, может давно пора уйти с неё, но если они сделают это вместе — всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Гинтоки встаёт с бревна, чувствуя во всём теле лёгкость. Там впереди больше не будет войны, стоит сделать всего шаг — и только проблемы, где достать денег на парфе будут тревожить его. Там впереди уже сверкают довольными лыбами мелкотня, там орёт бабка и лениво тяфкает огромный пёс.</p><p>— Идёшь? — Гинтоки оборачивается, протягивая руку, но позади уже нет бесконечно звёздного неба, нет костра и спокойствия. Там только усыпанное трупами кровавое поле, и где-то далеко-далеко виднеется знакомый силуэт с вынутым из ножен мечом. — Зура!</p><p>Кажется, что назад нужно сделать тоже всего лишь шаг и тогда можно будет взять друга за руку и потянуть за собой.</p><p>Но сделать этот шаг слишком страшно, так что Гинтоки просто стоит и смотрит, как силуэт исчезает и растворяется в далёком кровавом закате.</p><p>Тянет руку в пустоту, но разве ж сможет он дотянуться отсюда? Хватит ли ему его желания и силы, если перебороть свой страх не выходит?</p><p>Гинтоки зажмуривает глаза, чтобы не видеть этот кровавый закат, и хватает пальцами пустоту...</p><p>...но в руке остаётся чужая тёплая ладонь.</p><p>— Эй, Гинтоки, ты в порядке? — это уже становится какой-то традицией, что Зура постоянно спрашивает его об этом.</p><p>Нет, он совершенно точно не в порядке, и непонятно как мог быть в порядке все эти годы, покинув тогда войну один.</p><p>Под землёй не определить, сколько сейчас времени, и только тусклый свет ночника с Джастэвэем так же, как и перед сном освещает спальню.</p><p>Кацура сидит рядом, сжимая вытянутую вверх руку Гинтоки своей, греет, успокаивает.</p><p>— Не можешь дождаться завтрака?</p><p>Да, бытовые проблемы, к которым за эти годы Гинтоки так привык, теперь кажутся такими ненастоящими, как пыльца, что летает в воздухе, затуманивая взгляд.</p><p>— Я, пожалуй вступлю в эти твои Джоишиши на недельку. Записывай меня.</p><p>В этот раз он всё-таки сможет сделать шаг назад. Правда наверняка одного шага теперь уже будет недостаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Жар лишь доказывает, что организм еще в силах отторгать вирус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почему-то одного вступления в Джоишиши на словах — мало для того, чтобы сразу влиться в какой-то движ: все отряды уже сформированы, все задания розданы, а сам Зура собирается только к ночи на суперсекретное задание в какое-то Убагара-чи, куда он идёт один «и точка». Гинтоки морщится от непробиваемой физиономии Зуры, снова всплывающей перед глазами.</p>
<p>Бесит.</p>
<p>Так зазывал в свои Джоишиши, так разглагольствовал вчера про тот мясной, кровавый и самоубийственный план, а теперь оказывается, что до него ещё надо дойти. Знал бы Гинтоки раньше, что это всё было только на словах — сразу бы свинтил отсюда куда подальше.</p>
<p>Знойное утреннее солнце еще только набирает свою злобную силу, пока только подсушивая и без того затхлый ночной воздух. После медитации, которую Гинтоки просто проспал в сидячем положении (наконец-то без снов), и сытного, хоть и действительно супер-аскетичного завтрака в Джоишиши, оно выглядит совсем не так, как вчера. И вообще всё сегодня выглядит не так — видимо Гинтоки просто наловил вчера глюков на фоне перегрева и зря надумал себе всякого лишнего.</p>
<p>Сейчас это утро словно совсем не отличается от предыдущих: вокруг спокойно бредут по своим обычным делам или имитируют работу граждане Эдо, стрекочут предчувствующие ненормальную жару цикады, небо над головой разрезают космические корабли, и их отдалённый гул расходится по земле вибрацией.</p>
<p>От этой вибрации строй муравьёв, что упорно тащат на себе какую-то груду веток и листочков, рушится: один сходит с пути и теряется в солнечной бесконечности вокруг, хаотично бегает, ведя за собой остальных, пока не нащупывает какой-то свой путь: пристраивается за одним из своих же последователей — и круг замыкается. Всего за пару минут ровный и чёткий строй, что держали муравьи в собственное гнездо, превращается в хоровод, разрастающийся вширь ещё и ещё.</p>
<p>Хороводы — это обычно весело, но глядя на этих муравьёв кажется, что их просто засосало в водоворот, выбраться из которого они уже не смогут.</p>
<p>Если, конечно, рядом не окажется спасителя слабых и болезных.</p>
<p>Гинтоки протягивает одну из палочек для собы, подставляя её прямо в бесконечный круговорот муравьёв — и строй послушно размыкается вновь: муравьи взбираются на палочку, и, стоит положить ее, направив в сторону давно ушедших — как первый ступивший на палочку муравей находит свой ориентир, бежит куда-то, возможно в сторону муравейника, и все, кто был сзади — бегут следом за ним.</p>
<p>Внутри Гинтоки даже разливается тепло — ведь он помог тупым муравьишкам соскочить со спирали смерти, и отправиться домой.</p>
<p>Муравьи убегают один за другим, но мельтешение сбоку снова привлекает взгляд: видимо круг не был замкнут, и спасти от круговорота смерти удалось не всех — самые же первые ребята так и бегают по кругу за сбившимся с пути предводителем, лишая себя спасительных возможностей.</p>
<p>Гинтоки подставляет вторую палочку в центр круговорота — но больше никто не соблазняется идеей забраться на неё, просто кружат на одном месте, упорно следуют в собственную могилу, явно не понимая, что здесь и погибнут.</p>
<p>— Дураки, — ворчит Гинтоки, переставляя палочку туда-сюда, пытаясь завлечь ею хоть кого-то, но муравьи настроены решительно.</p>
<p>Решительно настроены на то, чтобы загнать себя до смерти.</p>
<p>Грустно.</p>
<p>Но хотя бы хорошо, что Гинтоки смог спасти добрую часть из них, из тех, кто пошли за сбившимся с пути командиром изначально. Любой может сбиться с пути, но если за тобой идут — души последователей тоже будут записаны на твой счёт. Вот только есть ли до этого дело ослепшему от слишком яркого солнца и слишком огромного пространства вокруг муравью, который просто упорно следует за целью, которую поди и разглядеть просто толком не может?</p>
<p>— Вон пошёл! — орёт бабка из здания позади, выливая тазик воды на явно пьяненького мужичка. — Чтобы я тебя больше здесь не видела, изменщик! Лентяй! Шалопут!</p>
<p>Гинтоки хмыкает — знакомая картина, видать везде найдётся человек, который такой мелочью может переломить жизнь кому-то еще, как выгнавшая его на заработки карга ненароком стала косвенной причиной его вступления в Джоишиши.</p>
<p>Даже такая мелочь может изменить чью-то жизнь до неузнаваемости.</p>
<p>Но стоит опустить глаза вниз, как обычная ссора любовников приобретает вселенские масштабы: муравьи, ушедшие за новым предводителем, попали аккурат в наводнение — расплылись безжизненными тушками во все стороны, бултыхаются, спазматически дрыгая лапками.</p>
<p>Гинтоки водит головой из стороны в сторону. Жизнь — жестокая штука: одни пошли за сбившимся с пути командиром и попали в водоворот смерти, отказавшись покидать его, даже воспользовавшись палочкой-выручалочкой; другие нашли себе смельчака, за которым решили следовать, но утонули во внезапном стихийном бедствии.</p>
<p>Грустная судьба у грустного народца.</p>
<p>Заставляет задуматься — за кем всё-таки стоит следовать в этом мире: за тем, кому доверяешь, или за тем, кто достаточно смел для того, чтобы пойти против системы?</p>
<p>Заставляет задуматься: но у муравьёв оба пути вели к бессмысленной смерти.</p>
<p>Где же Гинтоки на этом пути? Он вышел из круговорота смерти давным-давно, но куда он идёт сейчас? Он вернётся и протянет Зуре руку, но возьмётся ли тот за неё, или просто продолжит как вторая часть муравьёв — загонять сам себя в могилу? А если он и сможет вытащить того из этой войны — не утопит ли их обычной случайностью, не погубит ли их сам того не подозревая?..</p>
<p>Может всё дело в жаре, может в недосыпе, но вроде как и нет причин сейчас загоняться по таким унылым поводам, учитывая, что сегодня Гинтоки — часть Джоишиши, и у него есть все возможности, чтобы помочь им. Помочь другу.</p>
<p>Помочь Зуре — кем бы он для него ни был.</p>
<p>Он словно снова обретает силу взять в руки меч и сражаться за то, что любит. Даже учитывая, что сражения он отринул давным-давно.</p>
<p>Гинтоки вытягивает руки ладонями вверх: грубые, сухие и жёсткие. Неужели он сможет что-то сделать, сможет помочь Кацуре — только если возьмёт в них меч?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Держи, — в руки мягко опускают стопку макулатуры. — Пойдём расклеивать!</p>
<p>Череп с костями ярким красным перечёркивает дворец сёгуна в окружении кучи кричащих зазывалок по классике: «Свергнем прогнившее правительство», «Землю — самураям», «Небо — птицам». Зура гордо светится: очевидно, что сам дизайн этих уродливых листовок придумывал, поди еще и чувствует какую-то невидимую глазу Гинтоки важность этой миссии.</p>
<p>— А что там насчёт твоих кровавых планов? Передумал?</p>
<p>Кацура улыбается как загадочная школьница, подхватывая под руку, и Гинтоки только ногами криво переставляет, пытаясь не наступить на итак загубленную собственной глупостью колонию муравьёв.</p>
<p>Хорошо, что люди не настолько глупы, так ведь?</p>
<p>Хорошо, что у них есть возможность выбрать другой — правильный — путь.</p>
<p>Но прямо сейчас почему-то они действительно идут и методично расклеивают эти бумажки на все встречные столбы, деревья и двери.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Оказывается, что пачка в руках Гинтоки не единственная, и когда она заканчивается, непонятно откуда взявшаяся Элизабет, сверкая волосатыми ногами, достаёт из-под юбки еще стопку листовок. А потом ещё. И ещё. И ещё.</p>
<p>Когда уже пол Эдо обклеены листовками с призывом вступать в Джои, и злобное солнце вяло начинает клонить к горизонту — у Гинтоки закрадывается подозрение, что его где-то накололи.</p>
<p>— Хорошо поработали сегодня! — Кацура ободряюще хлопает по плечу. — Ну, возвращаемся в штаб?</p>
<p>Зной заставляет стоячий воздух дребезжать, резонируя с раздражением внутри Гинтоки. Он делает пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, но не попускает.</p>
<p>Он, конечно, хотел бы не брать в руки меч, но то, что происходит сейчас — вообще на спасение утопающего не похоже. Детский сад, не иначе. Поди и проблемы изначально были такими же детскими — раздутыми из ничего.</p>
<p>— ААА! — он со всей дури шлёпает по руке Кацуры, отталкивая её, и, полыхая негодованием, разворачивается в сторону дома.</p>
<p>— Уходишь? А я думал мы вместе поужинаем в Акихабаре, — грустно вещает Зура в спину.</p>
<p>Поужинать очень хочется, но перенапрягшийся от стресса за вчерашние вечер и ночь организм тянет вернуться домой и зарыться в родное одеялко, спокойно проспав до утра без снов, без переживаний, без глупых мыслей, которые безостановочно крутятся в голове.</p>
<p>— Я домой! — возмущенно орёт Гинтоки в ответ, оборачиваясь в пол оборота, показательно топает, раздражённо раздувая ноздри.</p>
<p>Он тут, понимаете ли, внезапно прогнулся под мимолётным желанием вернуть друга на путь истинный, а тот вроде как ничего запретного и не делает.</p>
<p>Бывшего — поправляет сознание. Да, бывшего друга.</p>
<p>А были ли они с Зурой когда-то нормальными друзьями?</p>
<p>Тот ведь с самого начала появился из ниоткуда и просто прилепился как репейник. Прилип, запустив свои шипы с изогнутыми наконечниками слишком глубоко в их жизни.</p>
<p>Зура дурной, тупоголовый и по-своему светлый: светил тогда, когда Гинтоки еще не привык видеть свет; грел тогда, когда Гинтоки уже не мог согреться от Шоё.</p>
<p>Зура как запасное лёгкое, что помогало дышать когда было нужно. Но которое было отброшено за ненадобностью после окончания войны.</p>
<p>Окончания — которое не наступило для него самого. Или это был только бред сознания, вызванный вчерашним перегревом?</p>
<p>— Тогда увидимся! — Зура такой же как всегда, или под заходящим красным солнцем Гинтоки просто снова не может его разглядеть. Он машет рукой, отворачиваясь и исчезая за ближайшим поворотом.</p>
<p>А Гинтоки просто нужно нормально поспать, чтобы завтра всё само собой расставилось по местам.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>В проулке чёрт ногу сломит — стопки журналов всех типов и видов. Видимо сегодня вторник — или когда там день сгораемого мусора?<p>Об очередную стопку Гинтоки все-таки запинается, вскидывается с руганью и матами, хватая верхний журнал с непреодолимым желанием выместить на нём всё, что бурлит внутри, хорошенько запустив в стену.</p>
<p>«Невероятные приключения Кецуно Аны в свадебном путешествии» — гласит обложка. Ах, Кецуно Ана в купальнике, Кецуно Ана с коктейлем, Кецуно Ана на фоне всякой инопланетной чепухи, которую лень даже разглядывать. Любимый выпуск, если отбросить, что это свадебное путешествие, после того, как она вышла замуж за того отвратного типана. Худенькая, скромная, и уютная Кецуно Ана — мечта любого мужчины.</p>
<p>Впрочем, наверное, поэтому ее и отхапал злобный чувак в кимоно — за неё грех не побороться.</p>
<p>Почему Гинтоки так тянет бороться не с этим позером за прелестную девушку-мечту, а лезть туда, куда не стоит?</p>
<p>Ох, сейчас бы сравнивать текущую ситуацию с чудесной Кецуно Аной.</p>
<p>Минута обнимашек с журналом существенно успокаивает, но лишь до тех пор, пока в проулке не появляется знакомое инопланетное отродье с двумя стопками джампа.</p>
<p>— О-оу, — тянет Кагура, поспешно ретируясь.</p>
<p>— Мои джампы! Как вы посмели! — голос прорезается так звонко, что режет по собственным ушам, выталкивает из горла стоящий там со вчера ком.</p>
<p>— Эй, если ты вернулся, то тащи сюда свою задницу и мои деньги! — орёт Отосе из бара.</p>
<p>Привычный шум и ругань, вопли и побои, которые перепадают сначала от бабки, а затем от отбивающейся ято.</p>
<p>Наконец-то он дома.</p>
<p>Дома и дышится легче, и крутящаяся в животе чернота растворяется, возвращая спокойствие.</p>
<p>Как же хорошо, что после любого сложного приключения, даже если длиной всего в пару дней, он может вернуться туда, где можно расслабить разум и душу.</p>
<p>Гинтоки наспех ужинает просроченными анчоусами и пакетом клубничного молока, до которого не добрались мелкие за время его отсутствия, и, наконец укладывается в родной футон, умировторяясь под родное пение собственного офигевшего желудка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вот только, не успевает он погрузиться в долгожданные спасительные объятия Морфея, как с закатом приходит вчерашняя тревога, чувство вины снова расползается в животе, скручивает там. Сон то наступает, выключая на несколько минут, то выталкивает обратно, заставляя плавать на границе бессознания.</p>
<p>Гинтоки, обиженно моргая и вздыхая, уже в двухсотый раз переворачивается на другой бок, и вероятно сломанные Кагурой рёбра пропускают по телу вспышку боли. Темноту комнаты еще больше затуманивает слезами в глазах, и приходится локтём утереть их, расположившись максимально недвижимо, хоть из этого положения и не видно даже подглядывающую за ним луну.</p>
<p>Хотя даже сейчас чувствуется, как она наблюдает за Гинтоки сквозь прикрытые жалюзи: смотрит, смотрит, смотрит и ждёт, чем тот порадует её.</p>
<p>Чего ты хочешь, чёртова луна? Ждёшь очередного оборотня, который предаст все свои мысли и принципы, сломавшись под влиянием внешних обстоятельств?</p>
<p>Сегодня виновата не она, Зура — чёртова луна для Гинтоки. Из-за него сегодня приливы и отливы внутри, из-за него сегодня хочется выть. Из-за него внутри свербит так, что тянет разодрать кожу ради того, чтобы выпустить это.</p>
<p>Объективно, Зура — большой мальчик, и должен справляться со своими проблемами сам. Но вину это не утихомиривает, только разжигает всё больше, больше, больше, больше…</p>
<p>Это становится невыносимым.</p>
<p>Озвученный вчера план Зуры самоубийственен не менее, чем отвратителен, чёрен и мерзок. Гинтоки не хочется вставать ни на одну из сторон в этом-самом плане, хоть и большую его часть он не понял: не хотел понимать.</p>
<p>Обманы, разводы и чернь. Подкупы, предательства и убийства.</p>
<p>Кацура играет на тёмной стороне.</p>
<p>…да и чёрт с ним!</p>
<p>Сегодня же ничего страшного не случилось — поди и план тоже всего лишь фикция.</p>
<p>Гинтоки перекручивается вокруг своей оси еще раз двадцать, заворачиваясь в одеяло, как в кокон. Жарко и больно в рёбрах, но так хотя бы дурацкие мысли ненадолго отпускают.</p>
<p>Он выспится хорошенько, а завтра решит, что делать с Зурой и его тупым планом про взрывы и председателя в этом чертовом Убагара-чи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Внизу в баре Отосе кто-то разражается громким пьяным смехом, — бесит еще больше. Гомон и гул оттуда итак не стихают, даже если пытаться отключиться от этого на звуки сверчков на улице. Но сейчас так поздно, что даже сверчки уже уснули. Все уснули: храп Кагуры слышно через две закрытые двери, и сопение Садахару — тоже.</p>
<p>Мозг настолько устал за долгие вчера и сегодня, что хочется просто вырубиться, погрузившись в чёрный и без сновидений, сон.</p>
<p>Вдох-выдох: раз-два. Вдох-выдох: раз-два, — считает Гинтоки, вспомнив несложное упражнение из «Менталиста».</p>
<p>И мозг, наконец, действительно начинает расслабляться. Расслабляется, расслабляется, расслабляется, растворяя реальность, подмешивая в неё туман и пустоту.</p>
<p>Вот так хорошо — почти совсем перестать думать о войне, почти совсем перестать думать о Зуре и его чёртовых планах, о грязи и черни, о боли и крови, о пожаре, что тлеет внутри него уже последние… много лет…</p>
<p>По вине Гинтоки.</p>
<p>Хорошо, что сознание не может держаться в напряжении вечно.</p>
<p>Под веками мелькают расплавленные остатки далекого прошлого, под веками растворяется всё, и сон, наконец-то, распахивает свои спасительные объятия.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Мерцающие огни вспышками отражаются огромным диско-шаром, рассыпаются по тесному пространству болезненно знакомого клуба.<p>Народ тут всех цветов и сортов: наряженные брутальные папики в форме; бритые качки с напомаженными головами и бицепсами; разукрашенные, кто во что горазд, трансвеститы.</p>
<p>Максимально странная обстановка для отдыха: дамочек здесь определённо не хватает — вместо них официанты неопределённого пола сверкают накладными титьками и тонной косметики на щетинистых лицах, и за роялем сидит что-то неопознанное, и даже на сцене выплясывает очередной транс.</p>
<p>Ну, может и не транс, но очень уж Зура там хорош: разукрашенный, что с первого взгляда от бабы не отличишь. Движется плавно по сцене, словно плавает в свете софитов: туда-сюда, туда-сюда, туда-сюда.</p>
<p>Успокаивает.</p>
<p>— Я бы вдул, — громко рыгает справа свиноподобное создание, сбивая софитовую дымку с глаз Гинтоки и возвращая в реальность.</p>
<p>И слава богу, что возвращает — вот еще, не хватало ему любоваться Зурой. Хотя такой: умиротворённый, мягкий и тёплый даже в этом холодном свете — может он и стоит того, чтобы смотреть.</p>
<p>Зуре не идёт закос под барышню: даже за этими белыми щеками, даже за этими длиннющими пушистыми ресницами и плавными движениями видно настоящего самурая, видно, как под тонким кимоно перекатываются жёсткие мышцы; видно, как его полы натягиваются на широкой — явно мужской груди. Совершенно гладкой, отблёскивающей в свете софитов частыми капельками пота.</p>
<p>Гинтоки сглатывает неуместных пробудившихся в груди таракашек, ногтями до слёз сдавливая переносицу, приходя в себя. Таких странностей в голове ему явно не надо.</p>
<p>— Здесь собрались приличные юноши и леди! — оскорблённо верещит Ахогири, выдвигая свой итак выпирающий подбородок, и разом кроет паранойей, что мысли оказались озвучены: но слава богу это только ответ на комментарий жиробаса. — Здесь можно отдыхать, можно веселиться, можно раскрыть свою внутреннюю сущность без осуждения недалёких людей! А если кто хочет захапать мужика на одну ночь — то это не к нам, а в Убагара-чи! Не сравнивай нас с ними!</p>
<p>Грохот на кухне обрывает дурацкий сон про трансвеститов на самом истеричном моменте, и Гинтоки подскакивает, тут же заходясь от острой боли в рёбрах и стука в гудящих висках, в недоумении хватая ртом палёный затхлый воздух.</p>
<p>За окном темень, снизу все еще доносится гул тусни в баре Отосе. Ночь еще в самом разгаре — ему бы еще спать и спать. Видимо Кагура опять решила что-то схомячить посреди ночи и грохнула в темноте чашу для рисоварки или еще что.</p>
<p>— Эй, Кагура, если ты будешь продолжать буянить по ночам, я тебя сдам Бака-оджи как любопытную инопланетную зверушку для его зоопарка.</p>
<p>— Нееет, Гин-чан, извини, я все уберу за собой! — орёт Кагура в ответ.</p>
<p>— Конечно уберешь! — Гинтоки переворачивается на бок, снова укутываясь в одеялко, как в объятия мамочки.</p>
<p>Конечно она не уберет — по продолжающемуся грохоту это понятно. Кагура взяла эту дурную привычку колобродить по ночам еще с той поры, как скрывающийся от Шинсенгуми Зура учил ее готовить бомбы на сковородке на их кухне.</p>
<p>Когда это было? Кажется давным-давно, как и все, что связано с Зурой.</p>
<p>Видимо, тот по дефолту отброшен в прошлое Гинтоки, и даже новые воспоминания сразу же становятся старыми и неважными. Далёкими и туманными.</p>
<p>Всё ради того, чтобы не переживать из-за этого лишний раз.</p>
<p>Организм Гинтоки уже просто приспособился к такому их взаимодействию. Всё ради душевного спокойствия.</p>
<p>И сейчас есть только дом, грохот Кагуры с кухни, шум и гомон снизу из бара, редкие неспящие сверчки на улице и…</p>
<p>— А если кто хочет захапать мужика на одну ночь — то это не к нам, а в Убагара-чи! — снова разрывает сознание истерящий голос Ахогири, продолжая тупой сон про трансвеститов с того места, на котором тот прервался.</p>
<p>Убагара-чи то, Убагара-чи сё, — который уже раз за сегодня он про него слышит?</p>
<p>Погодите-ка!</p>
<p>Гинтоки распахивает глаза, снова возвращаясь из бредовой полудремы в грохот Кагуры и бубнёж снизу. Садится рывком на футоне, чуть не свернув себе шею одеялом, в которое закутался с ног до головы.</p>
<p>Убагара-чи. Не зря он слышал это слово раньше. И Зура реально попёрся туда? вот так вот? среди ночи? один? Что это вообще за план такой, Джоишиши уже и таким не брезгуют?</p>
<p>— Зура, ты еще тупее, чем я думал! — орёт Гинтоки в ночь.</p>
<p>Вот только сам он, видать, тупой настолько же, раз его прямо-таки подмывает пойти и проконтролировать делишки Кацуры самому. Вот прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>Так себе идея, да, но он должен проверить, чем там занимается Зура в таких сомнительных местах.</p>
<p>Черт подери, ладно бы в Йошиваре затусил, но там… Неужели этого министра нельзя было в другом месте отловить и поговорить с ним — или зачем там он был нужен Кацуре?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На улице всё еще зловещий зной — рубашка неприятно липнет к взмокшему телу, настраивает на соответствующий раздражённый лад.</p>
<p>Ладно, он только одним глазком глянет, что там происходит, и сразу домой, досыпать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Если всё время находиться в темноте - немудрено ослепнуть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мерцающие огни вспышками отражаются огромным диско-шаром, рассыпаются по внушительному пространству Убагара-чи, пляшут в тёмных очках напротив.</p>
<p>— Гин-сан, тебе не кажется, что это какой-то странный клуб? Может вернёмся в бар Отосе? — Мадао пытается переорать музыку, походя отбиваясь от излишне настойчивых здесь кавалеров. — Там меня хотя бы не пытаются лапать другие мужики.</p>
<p>За пол часа здесь им уже раз сорок предложили повеселиться, позажигать, покувыркаться и более безобидные: выпить, нюхнуть, курнуть, хряпнуть — и всё в том же духе.</p>
<p>Музыка бьёт по ушам, они разве что кровью не истекают от неё. Вокруг полуголые мальчики и девочки, аманто и люди, все подряд — здесь явно не запариваются по мелочам. Определённо стрёмное место, хотя, пожалуй, сюда бы отлично вписался какой-нибудь Тацума — безбашенный тусовщик, который по поводу того, где развлекаться, головой особо не думает, пока ему по ней не настучит его помощница-ято. У Гинтоки, кстати, вроде как тоже водится помощница-ято, вот только толку от неё — никакого.</p>
<p>— В смысле я слишком молодо выгляжу? — вопит вышеупомянутая, и Гинтоки отцепляет от себя пару щупалец очередного приставальщика, разворачиваясь к своей внеплановой секьюрити, держащей огромного хряка за ворот форменной джинсовой жилетки. — Я сюда пришла не просто так-ару, у меня миссия. Мис-си-я! Как лидер я не могу позволить своим людям шляться по подобным местам без меня! Понял?</p>
<p>Хряк-охранник, так неосмотрительно пытавшийся выгнать из клуба малолетнюю лоли, испуганно поджимает клыки и ретируется из поля зрения, стоит ей ослабить хватку.</p>
<p>— Отлично, Кагура-чан, а теперь ищи, — Гинтоки суёт девочке под нос упаковку из-под просроченной собы, взятую из дома. — Ищи!</p>
<p>Не то, чтобы это могло сработать, но боль в теперь уже двух сломанных рёбрах немного отрезвляет, и с прояснённым взглядом выглядывать Зуру в толпе становится проще.</p>
<p>Знакомая шевелюра мелькает в хаосе танцпола, и Гинтоки срывается туда, не успев толком подумать. Потные тела медленно расползаются в стороны, неохотно пропуская его. Воняет невозможно, тесно, шумно, от мигающего света уже начинает подташнивать, но Гинтоки упорно прёт туда, где заметил товарища.</p>
<p>Если это вообще он: вглядываясь в знакомую фигуру, с похотливо приспущенным с одного плеча кимоно, на котором покоится жирная рука с толстыми пальцами-сардельками в золотых перстнях, Гинтоки никак не может узнать Зуру.</p>
<p>Видимо его охреневший от этой картины взгляд слишком пронзителен, раз обнимающий Кацуру уродливый субъект поднимает голову, сталкиваясь с ним глазами, и сжимает сардельки на плече того крепче, подталкивая куда-то в сторону.</p>
<p>— Эй, а ну стоять! — попытка переорать гул толпы и басы под ногами проваливается, и Гинтоки только активнее начинает работать локтями, прорубаясь сквозь биомассу. — Зура!</p>
<p>Конечно же Зура его не слышит и не видит, смотрит во все зазывающе прикрытые глаза на пухлое отродье, жмётся ближе, позволяя вывести себя в заднюю дверь клуба.</p>
<p>Хэй-хэй-хэй, они так не договаривались, или это Гинтоки не ожидал, что главджоишиши будет использовать своё тело для получения информации — в любом случае ситуация ему эта совсем не нравится.</p>
<p>Хотя какая по сути разница? Если Зура действительно готов пойти на то, что он озвучивал с помоста штаба Джои, то есть ли границы тому, что он положит на чашу своей справедливости в этой войне?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Задняя дверь бесшумно хлопает за спиной — или это Гинтоки настолько оглох от бара, что ничего уже не слышит. Снаружи всё так же темно — ночь сегодня словно зимняя, длится уже целую вечность, и в этой ночи на заднем дворе в тусклом свете придверных огней клуба не разглядеть цель, за которой он сюда стремился.</p>
<p>Гинтоки рыщет ищейкой по тёмным углам, сворачивает в узкий проулок между домами, наконец обнаруживая там предмет своих поисков.</p>
<p>Зура с толстяком вальяжно направляются куда-то в темноту, непозволительно близко обжимаясь. Желание отгрызть мерзкие сардельки укореняется внутри Гинтоки, и додумывать самому то, куда они направляются почему-то совсем не хочется.</p>
<p>— Эй! Зура!</p>
<p>Парочка замирает, когда Кацура оборачивается с непрошибаемым лицом, словно это почти что нормально встретиться при таких условиях.</p>
<p>— Йо, Гинтоки, ты чего тут делаешь?</p>
<p>Гинтоки преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние в несколько больших скачков, и хватает Кацуру за кисть, рывком выдёргивая из объятий толстяка.</p>
<p>— Это ты что здесь делаешь? — злость, хотя так сразу и не определить на что конкретно, захлестнула с головой, и он только крепче сжимает руку Кацуры до болезненного похрустывания суставов, что эхом разносится по телу. — Так теперь ты ведёшь дела?</p>
<p>Толстяк волну не ловит, пытается встрять, хотя даже слепой, даже в этой темноте проулка, уже заметил бы, как загустел воздух вокруг.</p>
<p>— Эй, ты кто такой? Я вообще-то замминистра по внутренней политике! Стоит мне щёлкнуть пальцами, и моя охрана мигом скрутит тебя в бараний рог!</p>
<p>Звучит угрожающе, вот только даже если бы кто и был в паре десятков метров — все равно не услышал бы его вопль сквозь глушащую басами музыку из клуба.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, жирдяй, — возмущённо орёт Гинтоки в ответ, — ни в жизнь не поверю, что ты притащил правительственную охрану в это стрёмное место.</p>
<p>Картинка начинает складываться в цельную: замминистра без охраны? Умно, Зура, вот только всё равно внутри так бурлит злость, что её не утихомирить.</p>
<p>— Что… да ты? — не унимается толстяк, внезапно доставая из-за пазухи рацию.</p>
<p>Из хватки пропадает кисть Зуры, и сам Зура словно тоже куда-то пропадает, исчезает, телепортируется, замещаясь кем-то другим.</p>
<p>Гул клуба прорезает высоким воплем:</p>
<p>— Ааааа! — две половинки рации и сардельки, сдобренные водопадом кетчупа, рассыпаются во все стороны, и замминистра скручивается, зажимая кровящую руку другой. — У-ублюдки, что вам н-нужно?</p>
<p>Кацура ведёт головой из стороны в сторону: медленно, плавно, или это просто время застряло в загустевшем воздухе. Меч же, напротив, разрезает этот воздух легче лёгкого — окровавленное лезвие мелькает во тьме, и уже через долю секунды чисто блестит, тая в лунном свете, чёрными каплями незаметно рассыпаясь вокруг.</p>
<p>— Гинтоки, я же говорил тебе не лезть, — он так же медленно скользит вперёд, словно хищник, загнавший жертву в ловушку, — иди домой.</p>
<p>Когда Зура умудрился стать хищником? Он всегда был скорее недавно окотившейся мамашей, что просто по зову сердца защищала своё гнездо даже ценой собственной жизни. Зура никогда не сражался ради самого сражения, ради победы как таковой, ведь всё, что он делал — защищал то, что по его мнению должен был защитить.</p>
<p>Даже в сражении, даже с пропитанной красным повязкой и забрызганным чужой кровью лицом, он всегда был по-своему чист. И Гинтоки всегда успокаивали его чёткие идеалы, и весь Зура — спокойный, уравновешенный, правильный, до корок знакомый.</p>
<p>Этого же Зуру он не знает. Неужели сейчас тот правда так же, как и раньше защищает что-то? Ведь почему-то отсюда кажется, что это только клокочущий внутри фонтан злости, который тот порывается заткнуть комками повсеместно рассыпанной вокруг грязи. Страны, которую он когда-то защищал — больше нет. Люди, которых он когда-то защищал — либо погибли, либо уже давным-давно примирились с новой реальностью. Мир изменился, всё изменилось, и не смотря на то, что Зура словно застрял в прошлом — тем не менее сам он изменился больше всех других.</p>
<p>— Уходи, — в темноте проулка Гинтоки видит ясно и четко как никогда: Зура сражается не ради победы, может даже не ради свержения «прогнившего правительства». Ради мести за погубленные души, которые уже не вернуть? — А ведь так хотелось решить всё полюбовно в отеле без свидетелей.</p>
<p>Жирдяй наконец окончательно просекает атмосферу и порывается броситься наутёк, но в ту же секунду жжёный воздух снова пропитывается острым запахом крови: второе движение меча рассекает толстяку сухожилия на лодыжках. Тот опадает на колени, скулит как подбитый хряк, но активно перебирает руками и ногами, пытаясь уползти в псевдо-спасительную темноту. Зура скользит следом: третий взмах меча — и вот замминистра как бабочка приколот мечом через бедро к земле.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наверное тут самое время паршивому сну оборваться, исчезнуть в привычном грохоте посуды на кухне, в привычном скулёже Садахару, которого никто не хочет выгулять, в привычных воплях Шинпачи, в привычном бубнеже привычного Зуры, который без спросу практикует какие-то новые подвиды медитации или йоги в их гостиной.</p>
<p>— Куда торопишься, Сарада? — сон не обрывается. Даже голос у этого незнакомого Зуры — такой же незнакомый: грудной — словно загробный, бесцветный. Пустой. — Вопросов у меня предостаточно, а здесь, в общем-то тоже подходящая обстановка, чтобы их задать.</p>
<p>Толстяк оборачивается верхней частью корпуса, насколько позволяют проколотое бедро и тучное тело, прикрывает расчерканное соплями и слезами лицо руками — одной наполовину беспалой.</p>
<p>— Отпусти меня, я всё расскажу, честно!</p>
<p>Кажется, в современной, тихой и спокойно реальности нельзя быть настолько напуганным, насколько напуган этот жирдяй. Через туманную призму воспоминаний и прошлого, Гинтоки видит изменившегося старого боевого товарища, заблудившегося на войне и сбившегося с пути; но в ошалелых глазах жирдяя, блестящих в темноте — плещется только всепоглощающий страх.</p>
<p>«Спокойно», — хочется успокоить его.<br/>Это же Зура — он только говорит, только разбрасывается высокопарными словами и лозунгами — потому что весь он такой: возвышенный.</p>
<p>Это же Зура — он всегда на стороне справедливости.</p>
<p>Это же Зура — он как одуванчик, по случайности возросший в навозной куче.</p>
<p>Вот только это не Зура. Гинтоки словно отбрасывает на десять лет назад, он снова смотрит в эту спину, но теперь не видит того, что привык видеть там: она напряжена — болезненно, неправильно. Ссутулена — это не прямые расправленные плечи, защищающие что-то.</p>
<p>Это спина человека, что уже давным давно разочаровался в своей войне.</p>
<p>Так почему ты всё ещё на ней? Уходи, беги со всех ног отсюда, если не можешь сам, я помогу тебе. — Гинтоки тянет руку в темноту, пытаясь поймать мелькающую там бледным пятном ладонь Зуры, но она испаряется — и хватка сжимает только пустоту.</p>
<p>Пустота — это страшно. Страшнее войны и сражений — только те далёкие-далёкие воспоминания из детства, когда Гинтоики был на покрытым трупами пустом поле один-одинёшенек.</p>
<p>Быть одному — безумно страшно. И кажется, что даже со всеми этими последователями, с толпой Джоишиши и слепой верой в собственную войну, сейчас Зура на этой бессмысленной войне — один.</p>
<p>Знакомый голос — такой же незнакомый, как и весь Зура:</p>
<p>— Конечно же ты всё скажешь. И от того, насколько быстро и честно ты это сделаешь, зависит, что будет с тобой дальше.</p>
<p>Это не Гинтоки сейчас трепыхается в кровавой луже на земле, закрывая голову руками, и не над ним нависает мраморной статуей Кацура, но ему снова страшно, как когда-то давным-давно, когда он был в этом мире один. Ведь что за мир, в котором ты не можешь заставить себя сделать еще шаг- другой, и спасти чёртого жирдяя ради того, чтобы спасти душу друга.</p>
<p>Ведь она всё ещё там?</p>
<p>Сквозь частый стук сердца в ушах совсем не расслышать короткий допрос, но Гинтоки и всё равно — он только раз за разом вглядывается в безэмоциональное лицо Кацуры, пытаясь там нащупать ответ на свой вопрос.</p>
<p>Он ведь не мог опоздать?</p>
<p>По проулку рассыпаны уже не только пальцы, но и зубы замминистра, и дыр в его теле на порядок прибавилось. Онемение в теле спадает, и звуки возвращаются, когда меч с чавканьем выходит из бочины хрипящей жертвы, легко взлетает для решающего удара.</p>
<p>— Достаточно, — Гинтоки перехватывает кисть Кацуры, сжимает крепко, насколько возможно. — Пойдём отсюда. Ты узнал всё, что хотел.</p>
<p>Они встречаются глазами, и от пустого ледяного взгляда главджоишиши по спине разбегается табун неприятных мурашек. Тот даже бровью не ведёт: смотрит словно сквозь Гинтоки или же наоборот куда-то внутрь себя.</p>
<p>— Отпусти, — в таком положении Гинтоки загораживает вообще весь свет, который раньше падал на Зуру, и того теперь практически совсем не видно. Растворяется в темноте, сливается с ней.</p>
<p>Сустав слегка скрипит в руке, когда Кацура напрягается. Псевдо-спокойный и собранный, но взвинченный, как сжатая пружина.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Сейчас, даже если между их лицами не больше полуметра, в темноте его радужка сливается со зрачками, с бывшими раньше ярко-белыми белками, с его бледным лицом — весь Зура как чёртова чёрная дыра — и поглощает всё вокруг точно так же.</p>
<p>Он снова пытается выдернуть руку — но в этот раз Гинтоки готов, и хруст напряжённых мышц разрезает воцарившуюся псевдо-тишину, перекрикивает даже басы клуба.</p>
<p>Сходу не выходит — но не в привычках Кацуры сдаваться: бьёт ребром ноги в голень, и Гинтоки скрипит зубами, медленно выдыхая через нос, чтобы не согнуться от боли. Перехватывает ногу Кацуры и роняет того назад — жаль проулок узкий и получается только прижать того к стене своим телом, зафиксировав одну руку и уперев колено в бедро.</p>
<p>— Что ты творишь? — шипит сквозь зубы главджошиши, вот только Гинтоки и сам не может понять, то он творит.</p>
<p>Руки и ноги подрагивают от теперь уже давно непривычного напряжения, суставы и мышцы болезненно скрипят. Сейчас даже в этой темноте он ясно видит что должен сделать, от чего должен уберечь Кацуру. Как бы за всё это время Зура ни очернил свою душу, он не даст этому продолжаться.</p>
<p>Толстяк сзади что-то булькает, харкая кровью, и Зура отвлекается на очередную долю секунды — достаточную для того, чтобы рывком развернуть его лицом к стене, заломив руку сзади до хруста.</p>
<p>— На чьей ты стороне?</p>
<p>О, это просто: в отличии от всего остального, сторону Гинтоки определил давным-давно.</p>
<p>— На твоей.</p>
<p>Кацура хмыкает — как обычно надменно и возвышенно, но даже так, даже в этом коротком хмыке слышны нотки фальши.</p>
<p>— Не похоже на это, — он снова напрягается, пытаясь выкрутиться из хватки, но из такого положения это сделать сложно. Мнимое спокойствие спадает с него и голос едва заметно начинает подрагивать от несдерживаемой злости. — Знаешь, кто этот свин? Замминистра по внутренней политике! Можешь сказать спасибо ему и его дружкам за все бредовые ограничения, которыми они опутали Землю! За то, что самураев больше нет, за то, что ты больше не можешь носить меч!</p>
<p>Вот только дело не в том, что Гинтоки больше не может носить меч. Дело в том, что он не хочет. Уже и забыл казалось почему, но глядя на чёрного и пустого внутри Кацуру, с окровавленным мечом внутри — становится снова понятно.</p>
<p>Война отвратительна. Она ломает жизни, судьбы, людей.</p>
<p>Война сломала даже Зуру, хоть Гинтоки никогда раньше этого и не замечал.</p>
<p>Не хотел замечать.</p>
<p>Он качается вперёд, укладывая лоб на плечо Кацуры.</p>
<p>— Я не отпущу тебя. Зура, прости. Но нам нужно поговорить.</p>
<p>Плечо у Кацуры горячее, взмокшее от напряжения, часто стучащее кровью. Он еще раз напрягается, и Гинтоки напрягается в ответ тоже. Не то, чтобы Кацура не смог бы вырваться если бы правда захотел — меч всё ещё в его руке — просто он пока не использует его против Гинтоки. Или, возможно, сейчас ему тоже чуточку теплее и спокойнее, чем обычно. Или он даёт им обоим мгновение на передышку, на то, чтобы послушать друг друга, и может быть услышать.</p>
<p>Ведь это всё ещё возможно? Ведь этот тёмный проулок — всего лишь тёмный отрезок жизни, который нужно пройти, а там за поворотом — точно будет светлей.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — вряд ли он понял, за что Гинтоки извиняется. А Гинтоки пока толком не может сформулировать это и сам. Он собирается, прикидывая в голове, как лучше построить речь, чтобы вот прям сразу раз и вернуть Зуру на путь истинный, но это сложно, атмосфера не особо располагает, когда сзади поскуливает жертва, а они обжимаются у стены — грудью и животом Гинтоки вплотную прижат к спине Кацуры: чувствует его напряжённые и тугие, как канаты мышцы.</p>
<p>— Я вступил в Джоишиши, помнишь? Теперь я твой соратник и пройду эту войну вместе с тобой.</p>
<p>Зура слегка расслабляет выкрученную руку, видимо убирая болезненные от сопротивления ощущения. Отвечает формально, словно снова с помоста вещает:</p>
<p>— Цель Джои — свергнуть прогнившее правительство, а этот хряк — часть его. Так почему сейчас ты мне мешаешь?</p>
<p>Непохоже, что он считает, что делает что-то не то, что пытать врага на допросе, а после получения информации убить — это неправильно и слишком жестоко. Может такими методами и не брезговал во время войны и после неё какой-нибудь радикальный Такасуги, но ожидать такого от правильного Кацуры до сих пор не приходилось.</p>
<p>— Потому что сейчас у тебя нет причин его убивать.</p>
<p>Зура выкручивает шею, поворачивая голову, смотрит удивлённо:</p>
<p>— Ты не слышал, что я сказал? Он замминистра…</p>
<p>— Я слышал. Но сейчас там не замминистра, просто в темноте ты не видишь этого: там просто полумёртвый человек с десятком дыр в теле, с выбитыми зубами, отрубленными пальцами — жалкий и слабый. Сейчас он тебе не враг, Зура.</p>
<p>Давай же, заворачивай своё коронное «Я не Зура, я Кацура». Давай, открой глаза и пойми, что изрешечённое тело позади — не тот, с кем ты должен бороться.</p>
<p>— Враг всегда остаётся врагом, Гинтоки — мы на войне. Стоит ослабить нажим меча — и мы проиграем.</p>
<p>Но они уже давно проиграли. И планы, что строят Джои не приведут к победе, они могут разве что чуть уменьшить разрыв между погибшими с обеих сторон — что не уменьшит дыру внутри Кацуры, не забьёт её, как ни старайся.</p>
<p>— Кто это говорит? Ты или твоя злость, с которой ты не можешь совладать? Я не узнаю тебя, Зура.</p>
<p>Кацура прикрывает глаза, не оставляя даже возможности попытаться увидеть в них хоть какой-то ответ. В груди Гинтоки, что тесно прижата к его спине, словно снова стучат два сердца — только сердце Кацуры теперь стучит неравномерно, то сбивается на галоп, то даёт осечку на долю секунды.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, Зура, открой глаза. Оглядись вокруг.</p>
<p>Быть может это только начало — только первая попытка разговора, только начало пути, который теперь предстоит пройти им обоим навстречу друг другу, но начало — уже что-то.</p>
<p>Шорох за углом отвлекает так невовремя.</p>
<p>— Кажется замминистра должен быть где-то здесь! — раздаётся чавкающий акцент аманто.</p>
<p>— Идём отсюда, — шепчет Гинтоки куда-то в лопатку Кацуры.</p>
<p>Они же достигли понимания? Теперь ведь всё сразу раз и вернётся на круги своя?</p>
<p>Стоит немного ослабить хватку, как тело в руках исчезает, так же, как исчезает болезненный хрип сзади.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком размяк, Гинтоки. Не думаю, что таким ты подходишь для Джоишиши.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тусклый свет клуба тает в широко распахнутых от страха мёртвых глазах.</p>
<p>Кацуры уже и след простыл, а шаги всё ближе, так что приходится собраться и метнуться обратно в клуб, в грохот и потные вонючие тела, чтобы смешаться там с толпой, чтобы никто и ничто не смогли связать его с убийством замминистра. Хоть эта душа тоже теперь на его счету и сам он всегда теперь будет знать это.</p>
<p>Стоило посмотреть правде в глаза еще вчера, стоило как прежде в войну надеяться на хорошее, но рассчитывать на самое плохое. Один шаг, что отделял его от прошлого, один шаг, что отделял его от Кацуры — сейчас все тысяча. Сможет ли он пройти их, если уже сейчас колени трясёт от разгулявшегося по телу адреналина?</p>
<p>Хотя важно ли, что он может, а чего нет, если он обязан?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Одна душа, две души, три души - сколько стоит твоя?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В пропитанном кровью мире вокруг слишком много смертей: куда ни поверни голову — поле боя покрыто трупами так плотно, что можно пройти всё его только по этим телам, не касаясь земли.</p>
<p>В пропитанном кровью мире слишком сложно передвигаться, постоянно подскальзываясь на этой крови, спотыкаясь о тела, падая, когда заполонившие пространство вокруг души хватают за ноги, прося о чём-то или просто стеная о безвременной кончине слишком слабого смертного тела.</p>
<p>Когда один за другим погибают соратники, погибают друзья, когда война сжигает всё вокруг и идти теперь непонятно куда — тогда остаётся только хвататься как утопающему за любую подвернувшуюся ветвь, небрежно склонённую с берега: и Гинтоки всегда, сколько себя помнит, тянулся к этим ветвям, царапал руки о прибрежные корни только чтобы выжить несмотря ни на что. Потому что если выжил — то уже в каком-то смысле победил, раз уж другой победы в той заведомо проигрышной войне им было не поймать.</p>
<p>Но кошмары той войны до сих пор стоят перед глазами: нет-нет, да всплывут в сознании, прокравшись в сон. Там и кровь, там и трупы, там и пустые глазницы, взирающие в злое, исчерченное инопланетными кораблями, истекающее дождливыми слезами, небо.</p>
<p>В подсознании до сих пор хранятся лица погибших соратников и друзей; лица убитых мечом Гинтоки аманто и людей; лица тех, кого он не смог спасти; лица, что он случайно увидел, как ни стараясь прикрывать глаза, направляясь после очередного кровавого дня в лагерь, где его всегда ждали…</p>
<p>Как-то так сложилось исторически, что Зура действительно был в лагере, когда бы Гинтоки до него ни дополз. Как-то так сложилось исторически, что Зура был просто галочкой жизни, как пробившийся посреди асфальта одуванчик. Как-то так сложилось… что он был жив даже там, где Гинтоки порой казалось, что сам он мёртв так же, как и тысячи людей и аманто вокруг.</p>
<p>Как-то так сложилось, что видя лицо Кацуры, Гинтоки на какое-то время забывал о лицах тех, что погибли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но сейчас души выстроились длинными рядами, укоризненно взирают пустыми глазницами, беззвучно кричат разинутыми ртами. Проклинают?</p>
<p>Ничего удивительного. Всё, за что боролись те, кто стоял плечом к плечу с Гинтоки — давным-давно уничтожено, а память о нём предана самим фактом соседствования с аманто вот уже десяток лет. Всё, за что погибали враги — также испарилось вялым пшиком вместе с тем, как Гинтоки снова пытается встать на шаткую доску войны следом за Зурой. Тут даже не обязательно оступиться — она может сломаться или рухнуть в любой момент, перечеркнув обе их жизни, оставив в истории, которую никогда не расскажут.</p>
<p>Широяша и Беглец Котаро — как давно это было? Белый демон совсем не демон, если сдаётся и уступает старому товарищу. Беглец Котаро — не такой уж и беглец, если до сих пор посреди той войны, с которой давным-давно уже сбежали все, кто смог.</p>
<p>А те, кто не смог — сейас выстроились безмолвным коридором: отсюда Гинтоки не расслышать, о чём они кричат, хотя они совсем рядом. Коридор бесконечен, картинка движется вместе с Гинтоки, но в то же время словно остаётся той же: ведь чем, по сути отличаются загубленные души, если все они до сих пор не упокоились достаточно, чтобы оставить Гинтоки в покое?</p>
<p>— Отпусти меня, я всё расскажу, честно!</p>
<p>В бесконечном коридоре из душ только одна может сейчас быть услышана Гинтоки, и она делает всё для этого: кричит, и кричит, и кричит — испуганный голос ввинчивается в виски тонким сверлом, забирается под кожу паутиной вины, поднимая волосы дыбом.</p>
<p>— Отпусти меня, — молит.</p>
<p>А в руках напряжённое тело Кацуры, которое нельзя отпускать.</p>
<p>— Отпусти меня.</p>
<p>Гинтоки отпускает Кацуру и та душа кричит от боли.</p>
<p>— Отпусти меня, — Гинтоки снова стоит перед ней, и та хватается руками за полы его кимоно. Бесконечный круг бесконечной вины.</p>
<p>Бесконечная расплата за собственную слабость.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Отпусти меня! — Кричит. — Задушишь же!</p>
<p>Гинтоки открывает опухшие от плохого сна глаза: в комнате ужасно ярко, и мозг потрескивает в черепной коробке, как после доброй пьянки.</p>
<p>Если бы это действительно было так. Если бы сны были только снами.</p>
<p>— Ка…гу…ра-чан, — хрипит из соседней комнаты Шинпачи.</p>
<p>Сейчас бы запустить в дверь будильник с Джастэвеем, чтобы заткнулись там. Сейчас бы встать, как обычно после ночных посиделок, проползти до кухни, вытащить из холодильника упаковку клубничного молока и присосаться к ней, забив даже на картонных паразитов. Сейчас бы разогнать мелких и завалиться на диванчик в гостиной до вечера, игнорируя пришедшую за квартплатой бабку или доставучих клиентов.</p>
<p>Сейчас бы вернуться в позавчера, где всё было спокойно и привычно.</p>
<p>Гинтоки поднимается с футона, набрасывая на плечи кимоно, убирает бокен за пояс, осторожно ступает по комнате, обходя Джастэвея, выходит в гостиную, где тот час же воцаряется тишина: даже Шинпачи, которого ногами душит сидящая на его плечах Кагура, перестаёт хрипеть.</p>
<p>— Гин-чан, будешь завтракать? Я сварила рис, правда очкарик сказал, что он похож на сопли.</p>
<p>— Это ты сказала, — парирует синеющий очкарик. — Я просто согласился.</p>
<p>Хоть и мелкие, но уже со своими шрамами в душе, и не смотря на них — всё равно чистые и светлые, открытые будущему так же, как и оно открыто им. Когда-то давно Гинтоки сражался на войне за то, чтобы это будущее было у тех, кто придёт следом за ним. Сейчас оно есть, хоть и извращённое аманто, но тем не менее с кучей возможностей для всех.</p>
<p>Кагура и Шинпачи теперь есть друг у друга, так же, как у них есть Отаэ, бабка и её прихвостни, и еще целая толпа людей, что окружает их и, при надобности, защитит. Большая чокнутая семейка, которая порвёт друг за друга кого угодно — и им теперь совсем не нужна защита или помощь Гинтоки — да и нужна ли была до этого?</p>
<p>Они ли прилипли к нему, или он зарылся в них, чтобы найти для себя смысл?</p>
<p>Гинтоки протягивает руки, трепя замолчавшую мелкотню по макушкам.</p>
<p>— Если что, завещаю вам мои долги по квартплате.</p>
<p>Он выходит из Йородзуи с лёгким сердцем.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Акихабара уже совсем не такая яркая и шумная, как в прошлый раз, когда они с Зурой гуляли по ней. Ненужные сейчас краски и цвета мьютятся, затеняются, сливаясь в серо-бурый фон. Ненужные сейчас звуки так же отходят на задний план, оставляя в ушах только стук сердца, старательно качающего кровь.<p>Гинтоки как ниндзя скользит по Акихабаре, как незримая тень крадётся в самое сердце Джои.</p>
<p>«Чего тебе?» — вырастает перед носом табличка, и не выходит сдержать удивлённо-испуганный писк:</p>
<p>— Ааааа!</p>
<p>Гинтоки весь подбирается, принимая свою обычную нейтрально-непринуждённо-незаинтересованную позу, но никак не может вспомнить, как точно нужно упереть руку в бок или как правильно ковырять в носу. Ах, или левую руку нужно заложить в приспущенную полу кимоно? А он точно на ту руку надел его вообще? Или выглядит сейчас как дурак? Да нет, не может он выглядеть как дурак. Он вообще обычно выглядит достаточно солидно. Или нет? Чёрт, да какая же рука должна быть в кимоно, а какая нет?</p>
<p>— Гуляю, — непринуждённо хрипит Гинтоки в ответ выросшей буквально из-под земли Элизабет. — А тебе чего?</p>
<p>«Тоже гуляю» — отвечает табличка, — «провожу тебя».</p>
<p>Акихабара наконец прорывает плотину тишины: гудит, звенит, свистит, кричит, дезориентируя. Элизабет тоже вносит свою лепту: подталкивает в спину, настойчиво ведёт куда-то обратно через толпу.</p>
<p>— Эй, монстр, отвали от меня, — пытается сопротивляться Гинтоки. — Я пошутил, я по делу к твоему хозяину, господину, или как вы там друг друга называете.</p>
<p>Наверняка, это приступ социофобии — вот посидишь дома пару месяцев, прячась от короновируса, арендодателя или потенциальных клиентов, так сразу начинают раздражать всякие левые персонажи вокруг. Как раздажают сейчас потные подмышки одетых в костюмы горничных волосатых мужиков, как раздражают относительно «настоящие» милые горничные, ойкающие и айкающие, если их задеть. Как раздражает подталкивающая сзади любимая монстро-утка Зуры.</p>
<p>Гинтоки всё-таки удаётся выкрутиться из-под жёстких лапок (крыльев?) Элизабет, и он упирается руками ей в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Вот только пойди оттолкни такую здоровенную дуру — руки предательски дрожат, и приходится пойти ва банк — Гинтоки упирается лбом в подбородок утки, тужась как юная роженица.</p>
<p>— К Зуре, я говорю, пришёл.</p>
<p>Наверняка у Зуры от его ненаглядной помощницы секретов нет — поди как двенадцатилетние девочки в лагере по ночам лежат на сдвинутых впритык футонах и друг другу рассказывают, как день прошёл, какой мальчик понравился, а какой — негодяй, распутник, или просто не подходит для Джои. Неспроста ж утка так взбеленилась — защитница выискалась, тоже мне.</p>
<p>Элизабет на лоб давит ощутимо — непохоже, что в шутку: Зуру грудью загораживает, как мамашка-наседка.</p>
<p>— Ох, Элизабет, ты вышла меня встретить? — знакомый голос заглушает весь шум Акихабары.</p>
<p>Где-то сбоку топает Зура, останавливается рядом, и даже не видя его, Гинтоки точно уверен, что тот глаза закатил и руки на груди сложил в немом укоре.</p>
<p>— А ты что здесь делаешь?</p>
<p>Утка давит как трактор — если ослабить напор, — того и гляди шея сломается или что-то ещё.</p>
<p>— Гуляю, — хрипит Гинтоки. Шутка на второй раз всё равно звучит смешно, но карты всё-таки приходится вскрывать сразу. — Поговорить пришёл, только монстра своего убери!</p>
<p>— Элизабет — не монстр, — закатывает свою привычную шарманку Зура. — Она прекрасна душой и телом. — Такой же нудный, как раньше, такой привычный и родненький, что аж плакать хочется. — Элизабет, отпусти его, пусть говорит.</p>
<p>Ещё немного понаслаждавшись давлением на оппонента, утка всё-таки оставляет бедного Гинтоки в покое. Он аккуратно перекатывает голову с одного плеча на другое, проверяя, сколько позвонков осталось целыми после внепланового бодания. Вот ведь воистину монстрила — наверное даже хорошо, что она на их стороне. Не хотелось бы с ней мечи скрещивать или что там с ней можно скрестить. Гинтоки напряжённо косится на торчащие из-под юбки утки волосатые ноги: что ещё она там прячет? Оружие? Щупальца? Чей-то труп?</p>
<p>— Гинтоки, — голос Зуры раздаётся почти над ухом, и снова не выходит сдержать вопль.</p>
<p>— Аааа! — орёт Гинтоки, тем не менее наконец беря себя в руки. Он же пришёл сюда не просто так — пора начинать серьёзную миссию по возвращению Зуры на путь истинный. — Я же вступил в Джои, вот пришёл сражаться за добро и справедливость и свергать прогнившее правительство.</p>
<p>— Ты больше не в Джои, — парирует Зура.</p>
<p>— Почему? Ты не можешь меня уволить.</p>
<p>— Могу, и уже уволил.</p>
<p>— Я не видел извещения об этом в письменной форме с печатью организации.</p>
<p>Кацура ковыряется за пазухой кимоно, протягивая Гинтоки приказ об увольнении с большой официальной печатью, пристеплеренный к его же резюме. Гинтоки залипает на собственную фотографию, где он определённо дрыхнет, открыв рот и пустив слюну. Вообще не солидно. Прям совсем. Да и сам факт того, что Зура фоткал его, пока он спал — тоже несколько напрягает.</p>
<p>— Тем не менее! — повышает Гинтоки голос, скрывая собственную нервозность. — Значит я пришёл снова вступить в Джои — это же не запрещено?</p>
<p>Кацура задумчиво чешет подбородок:</p>
<p>— Ну, отдельного правила на этот счёт у нас нет.</p>
<p>«Пусть уходит», — снова тычут в нос табличкой. Утка определённо наела зуб на Гинтоки.</p>
<p>— Тогда принимай меня.</p>
<p>— Надо тебя прособеседовать.</p>
<p>— Ответы те же, что и позавчера.</p>
<p>— И ещё ты должен пройти тест.</p>
<p>— Эй! — Гинтоки отмахивается от таблички, обтанцовывая Кацуру кругом и приобнимает его за плечо. — Может опустим формальности? Ну, по-дружески, так сказать.</p>
<p>Кацура делает удивлённо-шокированное лицо.</p>
<p>И следующие четыре часа Гинтоки проходит собеседование и дурацкий тест, ответы на который ему подкинул Ямадзаки уже давным-давно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>В штабе Джои почти никого нет — все разбрелись по заданиям, готовятся к завтрашнему дню. Гинтоки складывает в голове картинку из того, что всё-таки услышал или понял из плана Кацуры: верхушка правительства Эдо и посланцы Тендошу собираются на своеобразный саммит для решения каких-то вопросов. Судя по всему здание будет заминировано — чем сейчас и занимаются Джои. Одна цепочка взрывов и десять минут на зачистку выживших — успеют выйти из здания до прибытия полиции. На словах звучит чисто и просто, вот только очень уж много переменных в этом плане: карта здания старая, состав присутствующих плавающий, нет данных об охране, расставленной по периметру и в здании. Не считая того, что количество потенциальных жертв зашкаливает, и далеко не все из них действительно заслуживают смерти.<p>План жесток и радикален — а Зура горит им. Фанатично.</p>
<p>Всё, что он видит — это война, хотя вокруг целая куча всего, на что стоит обратить внимание.</p>
<p>— Зурааа, — тянет Гинтоки. — Может прогуляемся?</p>
<p>— Я не Зура, я Кацура, — парирует тот. — Мы с Элизабет сейчас идём за кое-какой информацией, можешь присоединиться к нам.</p>
<p>Не совсем то, чего хотелось — монстроутка сейчас ни к селу, ни к городу, только будет мешать гениальному плану: показать Кацуре красоту мира сего, проняшить, вернуть на путь истинный. Гинтоки украдкой косится на Элизабет и сталкивается с её нечитаемым взглядом — на шее даже волосы дыбом встают.</p>
<p>«Что-то хочешь сказать?» — эти таблички уже начинают раздражать, но ссориться сейчас с этой громадиной не вариант.</p>
<p>Гинтоки выдавливает из себя около-вежливую улыбочку:</p>
<p>— Просто очень рад, что мы пойдём прогуляться, — то есть на задание, — все вместе.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>План показать Кацуре красоту мира сего трещит по швам: кто ж знал, что в Эдо сплошные ссорящиеся парочки, алкаши, бомжи и патрули полиции, а во всех остальных местах, как вишенки на торте навалены дурно пахнущие какули уличных или домашних котиков, собак или горилл.<p>Прогулка по городу теперь и внутри Гинтоки вызвала уныние и тоску, а облезлый амбар, в котором они сейчас тусят, окончательно настраивает на депрессивный лад. Гинтоки косится на Кацуру, обдумывая свой следующий шаг или следующий план.</p>
<p>Зура в компании страусоголового аманто выглядит как-то экзотически. Гинтоки стоит в сторонке на шухере — и отсюда почти не слышно о чем они говорят, но судя по всему, аманто сливает Джои инфу. Говорит быстро, слова глотает и глазами по сторонам бегает, судя по всему чувствуя себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. Непохоже, что делает всё это по собственному желанию.</p>
<p>— Слышал, этот тупой аманто снял домик на берегу озера, и Кацура-сан взял там в заложники его жену и детей, — похрюкивает от смеха плохо прорисованный Джои, которого поставили к Гинтоки в пару на шухер. — Эти придурки совсем расслабились, словно забыли, что война всё ещё идёт!</p>
<p>Вокруг Кацуры полным-полно озлобленных людей: и он сам такой же. Взял в заложники жену и детей аманто? Что с тобой стало, Зура?</p>
<p>Аманто заканчивает свой доклад — и замирает в ожидании вердикта.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — голос у Зуры высокий — доносится аж до сюда.</p>
<p>Аманто кланяется и начинает отползать задом. Кацура разворачивается спиной к нему, и встречается глазами с Гинтоки: строгий и собранный, но слегка оттаивает, замечая его, улыбается краешком губы. Словно это действительно снова просто Зура. Как бы ни зачерствели его внутренности за эти годы, если он всё ещё там, внутри, то нет ничего нерешаемого. Расстояние между ними не один шаг, но и не десять лет — просто нужно найти подход, проход через темноту, что заполонила его. И если сцепиться глазами — кажется, что просто нужно идти за горящим глубоко внутри него огнём — и тогда точно не собьёшься с пути.</p>
<p>Гинтоки делает шаг навстречу Кацуре, но зрительный контакт прерывается белой табличкой, которая закрывает лицо того, когда Элизабет вклинивается между ними. Чутьём Гинтоки улавливает, как темнеет и густеет воздух в ожидании чего-то нехорошего. Он замирает, вцепившись в бокен, пытаясь понять, откуда разливается эта темнота.</p>
<p>Аманто тоже её чувствует — разворачивается и бросается бежать со всех ног. Убегает недалеко — когда табличка прилетает в его голову, пуская фонтан крови. Без мешающей таблички Гинтоки теперь снова может встретиться глазами с Зурой — но того уже снова нет: пустой взгляд незнакомца из тёмной подворотни позади клуба просачивается под кожу, задевая нити паутины вины.</p>
<p>Грань между живым Кацурой и мёртвым тонка, как эта паутина: всего секунда — и его больше нет.</p>
<p>— Зура! Эй, не смей! — кричит Гинтоки, но Кацура слишком далеко. Скользит плавно и меч его мелькает в полутьме ангара почти незаметно, отправляя очередную душу скитаться по Земле в поисках пути на небеса.</p>
<p>«Ты должен стоять на шухере», — Элизабет преграждает путь, не давая пройти дальше, и Гинтоки отмахивается бокеном, скрещивая его с табличкой. Силы у Элизабет — мама не горюй, — мышцы мгновенно тяжелеют, наливаясь кровью. Гинтоки стискивает зубы, напрягает спину и ноги, но продавить утку не выходит ни в какую. Отступать или прорываться с боем? Сейчас вряд ли подходящий момент для того, чтобы схлёстываться с уткой всерьёз — да и не похоже, что у него большие шансы выйти из этой стычки победителем.</p>
<p>Кацура позади Элизабет убирает меч обратно в ножны.</p>
<p>Чёрт, если так пойдёт и дальше, это никогда не закончится — Гинтоки теперь рядом, но всё равно слишком далеко. Гинтоки концентрируется, оценивая противника, и сжимается пружиной, готовясь к атаке — но давление таблички внезапно исчезает, бокен выбивают из рук так, что пальцы гудят от боли — он отлетает далеко-далеко в сторону. Элизабет пулей проносится мимо, и Гинтоки только успевает обернуться аккурат к тому моменту, когда голова плохо прорисованного Джои, стоящего на шухере, отделяется от тела, а напавшего на него аманто рассекает табличка Элизабет.</p>
<p>— Защищайся, — бросает Кацура — он оказывается рядом с Элизабет спина к спине спустя ещё всего секунду, и швыряет назад меч убитого Джои.</p>
<p>Ещё одна секунда — и вокруг них сжимается плотное кольцо из аманто.</p>
<p>Пожалуйста, не нужно больше смертей: Гинтоки открывает рот, чтобы крикнуть «давайте просто уйдём», но на него тоже нападают. Он рубит ножнами направо и налево, но врагов слишком много. Отсюда ему не видно Кацуру, а по густому запаху крови в воздухе — не понять, чья она.</p>
<p>Аманто наседают словно бесконечной волной, и сам он уже пропустил несколько ударов — порезы саднят, истекая кровью, примешивают её в общий хоровод запахов смерти.</p>
<p>Смерти, от которой он, казалось, давным-давно спрятался за тощими спинами ребят, что стали его семьёй. Спрятался, чтобы не обменивать свою жизнь раз за разом на жизни других. Расходятся ли их взгляды, или аманто напротив — просто конченые беспринципные злодеи — всё это неважно. Смерть — всегда смерть, а убийство — всегда убийство.</p>
<p>Ему достаточно коридора из мертвецов, что встаёт перед глазами каждую ночь. Ему достаточно смертей, что уже числятся за ним, достаточно душ на его счету, что бесконечно стенают ему в уши.</p>
<p>Кацуру не видно, и успокоиться не получается: жив ли он, или аманто уже задавили его числом? Зура может постоять за себя, но на его ли вообще стороне монстроутка, или она преследует какие-то свои цели? Есть ли кому прикрыть его спину, или она сейчас открыта?</p>
<p>Слишком много вопросов, слишком сильно тащит кровью.</p>
<p>Чёрт!</p>
<p>Гинтоки зажмуривается, выгоняя из головы ненужные сейчас мысли, и весь отдаётся инстинктам, вынимая из ножен меч.</p>
<p>Меч в ладони лежит до отвратительного привычно. Он словно продолжение руки. Гинтоки рубит им направо и налево, выкручивая зрение на минимум, чтобы не видеть, чтобы не осознавать, чтобы еще несколько десятков душ не лезли своими лицами в сны.</p>
<p>Ведь это всего лишь вопрос приоритетов: сколько душ он готов отдать за жизнь Кацуры? Логичный ответ: меряться душами неправильно, кощунственно и зло. Правильный ответ: он отдаст сколько угодно душ, очернит себя безвозвратно, лишь бы была возможность нырнуть за Зурой туда, куда тот сам себя утопил.</p>
<p>Чтобы прорубиться через врагов — тоже нужна всего секунда. Чтобы найти Кацуру и прижаться своей спиной к его — нужна целая вечность.</p>
<p>Сердце Кацуры работает так же, как и недавно — неравномерно, с перебоями. Но того, что оно бьётся — сейчас более, чем достаточно.</p>
<p>Сердце Кацуры бьётся — и ради этого Гинтоки готов поднять меч снова: накачать его чужими жизнями по самую рукоятку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Если тёплая вода не отмывает кровь, попробуйте что-нибудь погорячее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В ярком, словно больничном, свете ванной комнаты переливающаяся вода выглядит жемчужной. Гинтоки держит руки под ледяной струёй, долго, так, что они начинают онеметь, плескает водой в лицо и сильно трёт его. Опускает руки — и они всё еще до отвратительного грязные.</p><p>Повторяет снова, и снова, и снова — лицо уже горит от трения, руки трясёт от холода, но не помогает, не попускает.</p><p>Гинтоки протягивает ладонь к запотевшему зеркалу и ведёт ею в сторону, расчищая полосу, чтобы посмотреть на себя. Волосы взлохмачены и густо покрыты чужой кровью, лицо побелело от холода, а в глазах полопались капилляры, подкрашивая их сосудистой сеткой. Сзади шевелится тень, и Гинтоки ловит себя на том, что в первое мгновение хочет снова схватиться за рукоятку меча, которой сегодня натёр себе прилично мозолей.</p><p>— Подглядываешь за другом в душе, — отшучивается он, давя разбушевавшиеся инстинкты. — Зура — шалунишка, уже дорос до такого?</p><p>— Я не Зура, — отмахивается Зура. Но не продолжает.</p><p>Его длинные, всегда ухоженные волосы тоже спутались, слиплись от крови. Грязный и тусклый — во время войны много лет назад он никогда не выглядел так, всегда оставался по-своему чистым и светлым.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>Они словно ходят по кругу: Гинтоки откидывает голову назад и хрипло смеётся. Он по уши уделан чужой кровью, руки саднят от свежих мозолей, а тело изрезано мечами врагов — но он в порядке. Сейчас, здесь, в этой темноте, в которую он спустился следом за Кацурой, он чётко видит его руку — может даже схватить.</p><p>И хватает.</p><p>Не смотря на то, что собственные руки онемели от холода — ладонь Кацуры все равно не кажется тёплой. На этой глубине всегда холодно — потому и согреться не получается, потому и сердце Кацуры работает с перебоями.</p><p>Говорят, тепло поднимается вверх: если Гинтоки удастся отогреть Кацуру, смогут ли они вдвоём выплыть из этой темноты?</p><p>— Ты весь в крови, — пальцами свободной руки Гинтоки ведёт по скуле Кацуры, но кровь не оттирается — только ещё больше размазывается по белой коже.</p><p>Грязно, грязно, ужасно грязно и холодно.</p><p>Гинтоки тянет Кацуру за руку, подвигая немного к себе, и толкает в грудь, прямо в распахнутую пасть душевой кабинки. Идёт следом, не отпуская его ладонь, и поддевает локтём кран душа.</p><p>Тёплая вода водопадом накрывает их обоих — одежда в момент тяжелеет, промокая до основания. Обзор на мгновение мутится, когда с чёлки начинает смываться кровь, и Гинтоки откидывает её назад, чтобы не мешала.</p><p>Волосы Кацуры уже тоже намокли и теперь не различить, где они в крови, но вода, стекающая с него — вся алая. Гинтоки снова свободной рукой ведёт по его лицу — с водой получается оттереть грязь. Кацура прикрывает глаза, позволяя. Молчит.</p><p>— Зура, твой план слишком жесток. Ты слишком погряз в этой крови и за нею не видишь ничего вокруг.</p><p>Гинтоки обрисовывает пальцами тонкие брови Кацуры, скользит по виску вниз, по линии глазницы. Щека, скула; подхватывает за подбородок, приподнимая его голову, заставляя открыть глаза и встретиться взглядами.</p><p>— Мы можем найти другой путь.</p><p>Кацура перехватывает руку, убирая от своего лица. Позади него стенка душевой, отходить некуда, так что он наступает — наклоняется ближе, и капли воды, разбивающиеся о его губы, попадают на Гинтоки.</p><p>— Но у меня уже есть путь, Гинтоки, — в шуме воды его почти не слышно.</p><p>— И куда ты идёшь? Что будет после того, как завтра еще пара сотен аманто погибнут?</p><p>— Это будет справедливо.</p><p>— Что для тебя справедливость? Ради чего ты сражаешься?</p><p>— Ради будущего.</p><p>— Но будущее уже наступило. По ту сторону Акихабары люди давным-давно живут дальше. Да, там много аманто, много несправедливости, но решится ли это бездумным актом твоей мести? Несправедливость была и будет всегда, а то, что ты собираешься сделать — точно такая же несправедливость.</p><p>Кацура хмурится, выкручивает ладонь из руки Гинтоки, упираясь теперь обеими ему в грудь, давит, отталкивая.</p><p>— Так уходи, зачем ты здесь, если не разделяешь мою идею? Разве сегодня ты не расчехлил меч? Разве не сам Широяша сражался пару часов назад спина спиной ко мне?</p><p>Гинтоки кладёт ладони на шею Кацуры, слегка ведя большими пальцами по белым скулам, всё ещё истекающим кровавой водой.</p><p>— Я здесь за тобой. Я поднял свой меч как раз для того, чтобы прикрыть твою спину, и ты не оттолкнёшь меня в этот раз.</p><p>— Мою спину есть кому прикрыть. У меня есть Элизабет.</p><p>Утка-подстрекатель. Гинтоки готов поставить любимые семейники с клубничками на то, что Элизабет — один из подгрызающих мозг Зуры факторов. Что было бы, если бы аманто не напали на них тогда, в амбаре? До чего дошла бы их с Элизабет стычка? Удар, которым она выбила из рук Гинтоки бокен, был просто чудовищно силён — сродни удару матёрого Ято. Её мотивы совершенно непонятны: слепая ли это привязанность к Кацуре, или она преследует какие-то свои цели? Просто ли она радикальный Джои, или ей выгодно, что их организация вместе с командиром ведёт себя кроваво? Какое участие она принимает в сумасшедших планах Зуры? Товарищ, шептун или серый кардинал?</p><p>— Разве плохо, если нас будет двое?</p><p>Гинтоки запускает одну руку в волосы Кацуры, и по ней струится вода, наконец постепенно становящаяся всё прозрачнее и прозрачнее.</p><p>— Нет. Если ты будешь помогать.</p><p>Гинтоки склоняется к Кацуре, упираясь своим лбом в его.</p><p>— Я буду помогать. Но и ты подумай над моими словами: есть множество путей решения конфликтов, и вырезание всех, кто подвернётся под руку — далеко не самый правильный.</p><p>— Почему тебя это так волнует? Переживаешь за аманто?</p><p>Когда они так близко — на губах оседает дыхание Кацуры, и Гинтоки немного ведёт от него: такого рваного и поверхностного.</p><p>— За тебя.</p><p>Сейчас бы головой думать, но по губе Кацуры так соблазнительно стекает капля воды, что Гинтоки не удерживается, слизывая её. По рёбрам тут же прилетает кулаком, но настрой на философствование уже сбился.</p><p>Как давным-давно, во время первой войны, в те мгновения, когда казалось, что эта ночь последняя, и мутило голову запахом приближающейся смерти. Как давным-давно, когда Гинтоки слеп от бесконечно звёздного неба, и отворачивался от него, закрывая его и Кацуре. Как давным-давно, когда руки, устающие грубо сжимать меч, с наслаждением нежно оглаживали твёрдое, открывающееся навстречу тело.</p><p>Сейчас над ними снова висит дамоклов меч ожидания. Что принесёт завтрашний день? Очнётся ли Кацура и увидит, что творит, или вырежет несколько сотен аманто, не моргнув и глазом? Как повернётся ситуация, сколько роялей достанут из трусов враги? Пройдёт ли день, как и все предыдущие, или убьёт их или их души?</p><p>— Нельзя? — Гинтоки перехватывает руки, сжимая одной затылок Кацуры, тянет ближе, давая тому секунду на то, чтобы увернуться, и, наконец, впивается в его губы жадным поцелуем.</p><p>Как давным-давно, когда границы жизни и смерти размывались, и они оставались только вдвоём под бесконечно звёздным небом, ослепшие, сожжённые войной дотла, но сгорающие от нежности или желания.</p><p>Пойди разберись, что это, когда завтра может не наступить.</p><p>Пойди разберись, что это, когда растворяешься в том, кто рядом с тобой, когда ловишь отголоски огня в расширенных, словно чёрные дыры, зрачках напротив.</p><p>И сейчас шум воды растворяется в стуке двух разошедшихся как оголтелые сердец, тесно жмущихся друг к другу. Мокрая одежда тяжёлая и совершенно лишняя. Гинтоки опускает руку к поясу кимоно Кацуры, и развязывает его, давая себе большее поле для действия. Оглаживает часто вздымающуюся белую грудь, царапая ногтями соски и ловит ртом выдохи Кацуры, съедая их.</p><p>Зура не сопротивляется, позволяет делать с собой всё, что угодно, и Гинтоки пользуется этим, заходя всё дальше и дальше. Как тут остановишься, когда такое знакомое, привычное, изголодавшееся по ласке тело, открывается навстречу, реагирует на все движения.</p><p>Гинтоки стягивает кимоно с плеч Кацуры, и оно тяжело опадает на поддон душевой, взрываясь брызгами.</p><p>Раздетый Зура совсем другой — худой, крепкий, но такой чувственный. Он подаётся вперёд, отдаваясь в руки Гинтоки, давая оглаживать себя целиком: грудь с острыми сосками, которые если сжать — выдыхает чуть резче и громче; рёбра, по которым если пройтись ладонью — подрагивают и покрываются мурашками; пресс, который если задеть — поджимается в неконтролируемой судороге.</p><p>Гинтоки прерывается на секунду, и его одежда падает на пол следующей, позволяя прижаться к Кацуре вплотную — кожа к коже: почувствовать его сильнее. Он возвращается рукой к плоскому животу, проскальзывает ею вниз, под резинку трусов, обхватывает член Кацуры, проглатывая его судорожный вздох: углубляет поцелуй ещё и ещё, словно собирается вылизать всего его изнутри.</p><p>Зура отставать не собирается — повторяет за Гинтоки, и, когда прохладная ладонь касается его члена, Гинтоки сам словно окончательно сходит с ума, отдаваясь ощущениям без остатка.</p><p>Как давным-давно, когда мир сжимался до них, и вокруг было только бесконечное звёздное небо и одно рваное дыхание на двоих.</p><p>Они ласкают и пожирают друг друга, словно слившись в одного Уробороса, который вгрызается в собственный хвост.</p><p>Гинтоки рывком разворачивает Кацуру спиной к себе, не отрываясь от его губ, целуя так, словно хочет проглотить без остатка. Растягивает его на скорую руку, и плавно входит, сцеловывая стон того.</p><p>— Гинтоки, — хрипит Кацура, выворачивая руку и обнимая его за шею, прижимая крепче. — Ты будешь на моей стороне в любом случае?</p><p>Внутри Кацуры умопомрачительно приятно, а от плохого предчувствия все ощущения становятся ещё острее. Как он скучал по этому телу, как скучал по душе, которую, кажется, сейчас может коснуться рукой, если сильнее впиться ногтями в гладкую грудь.</p><p>— Я всегда на твоей стороне, — Гинтоки двигается быстрее, доводя обоих до разрядки в считанные минуты. Целует протяжно и немного отодвигается, упираясь в загривок Кацуры, выводит губами узоры по мокрым и солёным от пота позвонкам. — Но я хочу, чтобы и ты был на моей.</p><p> </p><p>В комнате так тихо, что слышно как бьются их сердца. Гинтоки приподнимает одеяло и придвигается ближе, обнимая Кацуру со спины. Сердце Кацуры успокаивается по мере того, как он засыпает, и с быстрого суматошного ритма снова возвращается к рваному ритму с перестуками.</p><p>Гинтоки закрывает глаза, сжимая объятия крепче.</p><p>Сверчков из подземной Акихабары не слышно, и не видно луну, но даже так чувствуется, что ночь будет очень и очень короткой.</p><p>А так хочется, чтобы она не заканчивалась и не пускала их в завтра.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Ночь летит стремительно быстро, но даже в ожидании организм всё равно старается урвать своё: всего несколько сотен раз Гинтоки прокручивает в голове варианты развития событий завтрашнего дня, но мозг всё-таки сдаётся и погружается в поверхностный, полный тревог, сон. Даже через него Гинтоки чувствует, как в руках периодически напрягаются твёрдые мышцы Зуры, как он вздрагивает или ворочается.<p>Несколько часов такого сна совершенно не дают отдыха: Гинтоки просыпается ещё более разбитым, чем после нехилой такой ночной пьянки. Мозг пульсирует в голове — кажется он и на минуту не отключался за всё это время — просто пытался дать передышку хотя бы телу, которое сейчас тоже тяжелее свинца. Наверняка так чувствуют себя восьмидесятилетние, если такие вообще существуют. Возможно ли в их мире дожить до восьмидесяти? Хотя Отосэ уже, поди, лет сто пятьдесят, но она ведьма, так что это, наверное, не считается.</p><p>Сознание входит в отрубон, и приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на настоящем.</p><p>Зура сидит в ногах футона, расчёсывает волосы словно в замедленном движении — словно тоже ещё не осознал, что ждёт от дня. Или что в этот день принесёт. Внял ли напутствиям Гинтоки и задумался о том, что, возможно, неправ, или просто смакует предчувствие?</p><p>Гинтоки выпутывается из одеяла и садится позади Кацуры, обнимая его со спины. Тот вздрагивает на секунду, потом напрягается, видимо хочет что-то сказать, но не произносит ни слова.</p><p>— Может останемся сегодня здесь? Поспим, поедим, займёмся непристойностями.</p><p>Зура фыркает в ответ:</p><p>— Настоящий самурай должен думать не только о том, чтобы заглушить свои низменные потребности, Гинтоки.</p><p>— Ну, значит я просто не настоящий самурай. А о чём думаешь ты?</p><p>В тишине слышно как за дверью топают Джои, хаотично, громко — сегодня все на нервах.</p><p>— О том, что ты сказал. Не могу сказать, что ты прав во всём, но в здании саммита после него проводится званый ужин, что значит, что там будут не только политические послы аманто, но и их жёны и дети.</p><p>— Думаешь они заслуживают того, чтобы вы их взорвали?</p><p>Кацура передёргивает плечами, пытаясь отстраниться, но Гинтоки только напрягает руки, прижимая его ближе к своей груди. Трётся носом о скулу, отодвигая волосы с виска, целует в ухо.</p><p>— Они аманто.</p><p>— Твоя утка тоже аманто. И Кагура аманто, их ты тоже убьёшь?</p><p>Когда не заводит сам себя своими антиправительственными фанатичными речами, рассуждать трезво Кацура всё-таки может.</p><p>— Нет, но они не связаны с правительственными делишками.</p><p>Кагура — определённо, а вот Элизабет — та ещё тёмная лошадка, но сейчас это обсуждать бессмысленно.</p><p>— Женщины и дети, даже если не до конца чистые, но безоружные. Ты хочешь будущее, построенное на их костях? Оценят ли это те, кому ты это будущее создашь?</p><p>Кацура перестаёт вертеться и расслабляется, позволяя обнюхать его всего за ухом, поцеловать в шею, проскользить губами вниз-вверх по коже, реагирующей мелкими пупырышками.</p><p>— А есть ли разница, одобрят ли они, если будущее наступит?</p><p>— А есть ли разница между будущим, в котором станет на пару сотен аманто меньше и тем, что у них уже есть сейчас?</p><p>Кацура молчит: наверняка слишком много вопросов может и пошатнули его слепую веру в собственный кровопролитный план, но времени на обдумывание у него было слишком мало. Если бы не саммит, если бы у них было ещё время — но его нет.</p><p>Кацура открывает глаза, упираясь взглядом прямо в Гинтоки: на таком расстоянии его дыхание горячо скользит по коже, снова сбивая на неуместный сейчас настрой.</p><p>— О, Элизабет, доброе утро! — произносит он, в одно мгновение выпутываясь из объятий Гинтоки, и тот буквально давится собственным сердцем, что делает сальтуху, бьёт по кадыку изнутри, даже не давая вырваться уже привычному испуганному воплю.</p><p>Элизабет действительно стоит рядом, и уже непонятно, как давно. Как вообще эта здоровенная дура с силой Ято может двигаться так тихо и незаметно? Она машет перед лицом Кацуры табличкой, но с позиции Гинтоки не разобрать, что там написано.</p><p>— Конечно, — голос Кацуры снова становится незнакомым. — Я уже иду.</p><p>Он направляется к двери не оборачиваясь, и Гинтоки явно чувствует, что все его потуги с моралью обнулились в одночасье, он делает рывок, пытаясь схватить Кацуру за руку, и лишь в последний момент успевает отдёрнуть кисть от мелькнувшей таблички.</p><p>Чёрт, ещё бы чуть-чуть и он бы лишился руки: не похоже, что утка сегодня настроена менее решительно, чем вчера. Наверняка сейчас при Кацуре не станет нападать просто так, но чёрт её знает.</p><p>«Проваливай», — гласит эта табличка. Гинтоки сглатывает, автоматически сжимая и разжимая руку на том месте, где обычно висит бокен. Сражаться с этим монстром без оружия — совершенно нереальная идея.</p><p>— И я иду, я же теперь тоже в Джои, — фальцетом пищит он. — Правда, Зура?</p><p>Зура-не Зура оборачивается в пол оборота, не заинтересовано машет рукой.</p><p>— Идём.</p><p> </p><p>Гинтоки пристраивается следом за ним, разглядывая его исподлобья. Что это было? Просто сработал переключатель с обычного Зуры на главджоишиши? Утка так сильно на него влияет или это просто совпадение?</p><p>Затылком ощущается пронизывающий взгляд Элизабет, чутьё бьёт во все барабаны, сообщая об опасности, и приходится следить за дыханием, чтобы не выдавать свою нервозность. Что бы утка ни задумала — кажется, что скоро ей придётся вскрыть карты — и лучше раньше, чем позже. Может получится её немного спровоцировать, или хотя бы остаться снова с Кацурой наедине, чтобы закрепить пройденный материал, так сказать?</p><p>— Зураа, — тянет Гинтоки. — Так может мы вдвоём пойдём наблюдать, а Элизабет-сан лишний раз проверит, что всё настроено как надо?</p><p>Прожигающий затылок взгляд становится ещё пристальнее — буквально чувствуется, как начинают выпадать волосы в тех местах, куда он упёрся.</p><p>Кацура тоже подтормаживает, оборачивается, нахмурив брови.</p><p>Звучит разумно, — он переводит взгляд за спину Гинтоки и мягко улыбается. — Элизабет, перепроверь всё, пожалуйста, лишним не будет.</p><p>Тело под пронзительным взглядом утки окоченело, все мышцы напряглись, готовые в любой момент отреагировать на атаку. Да так, что даже голову не повернуть, чтобы не потянуть себе что-нибудь раньше времени, так что из-за дурацкой манеры общения Элизабет, Гинтоки может слышать только то, что отвечает ей Кацура.</p><p>— Я думаю это будет лишним, — хочет пойти с ними?</p><p>— Я буду не один, Гинтоки прикроет меня, если что-то пойдёт не так, — включила переживальщика?</p><p>— Я ему доверяю, так что тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться.</p><p>— Это не так, я отвечаю за свои действия.</p><p>Гинтоки замирает, в ожидании развязки, уже сто тысяч раз пожалев, что не оставил вчера меч убитого Джои себе.</p><p>Но опасность минует вместе с тем, как Элизабет тяжело прошлёпывает ластами, обгоняя их, и скрывается в одном из десятка ответвляющихся тёмных коридоров.</p><p>Гинтоки выжидает еще пару секунд, и сокращает расстояние до Кацуры, беря того за плечо.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — теперь его очередь задавать этот вопрос. А может стоило задать его уже давным-давно.</p><p>— Да, — безэмоционально отвечает Кацура. — Я принял решение.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Ветер треплет полы кимоно Кацуры, играет с его волосами, но словно аккуратно — боится запутать их.<p>— И какое же решение ты принял? — Гинтоки всё-таки озвучивает вопрос, крутящийся в голове последние пару часов.</p><p>Далеко внизу активно съезжаются караваны охраняемых автомобилей, здание саммита наполняется аманто и людьми на глазах. Часы на здании мерно скрипят, отсчитывая оставшиеся до начала переговоров минуты.</p><p>Сломанный Кацура, который появился в ту секунду, как Элизабет о чём-то сообщила ему в комнате, всё ещё здесь — никуда не уходил, не позволив даже нормально поговорить с Кацурой обычным. Молчит, хмурясь.</p><p>— Оставить это.</p><p>Далеко внизу кто-то визжит, и Гинтоки отвлекается на него, утыкаясь в знакомую лысину с неприличным отростком: Бака-Оджи тоже здесь, видать и правда собрание масштабное. Он о чём-то спорит со своим подчинённым, тыча пальцем в сматывающуюся парочку, мелькающую знакомыми рыжими волосами и синим кимоно в дверях здания саммита.</p><p>Сердце Гинтоки опадает вниз, ледяной вспышкой полосуя по внутренностям.</p><p>— Оставить что именно?</p><p>Кацура не отвечает, и Гинтоки хватает его за руку, выкручивая её: оттуда падает рация, гулко стуча по покрытию, откатывается к краю крыши.</p><p>Детонатора у Кацуры нет. Гинтоки судорожно обыскивает его, трясущимися руками, хотя уже, кажется, знает ответ.</p><p>Оставить решение тому, чей разум не замутнён твоими речами. Элизабет сказала, что все должны жертвовать ради общего блага — даже ты. Твои принципы не кровопролития — всего лишь небольшая жертва на чаше весов справедливости.</p><p>— Кагура… — дрожащим голосом выдавливает из себя Гинтоки. — И Шинпачи только что зашли внутрь.</p><p>Посмотри, Зура, что кладёт на весы твоя сумасшедшая утка. Посмотри, что она прячет под юбкой не меч, чтобы сразиться, не меч, чтобы защитить, но зло и интриги.</p><p>Кацура зависает, прям по лицу видно, как скрипят в его голове шестерёнки. Может всего мгновение проходит до того, как он снимается со стопора, хватает отброенную рацию и кричит в неё:</p><p>— Элизабет! Твоё корректирование плана несколько озадачивает, мы должны это обсудить, слышишь? Не делай ничего, пока мы не поговорим!</p><p>Рация шипит радиомолчанием. Гинтоки отталкивает Кацуру и несётся к лестнице вниз. Перепрыгивает через ступеньки, давя липкий страх внутри. Какого чёрта Йородзуя здесь забыла? Какого чёрта Кагура и Шинпачи только что зашли в здание саммита? Какой план у чёртовой утки, что она втянула сюда и их?</p><p>На улице моросит дождь, когда он, наконец, добирается до самого низа.</p><p>На улице моросит дождь, и взметнувшийся столп огня от взорвавшегося здания напротив тонет в чёрном дыме.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Демоны внутри, демоны снаружи — направь меч правильно.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>— Это не очень разумно, Гин-сан, — подставка поправляет съехавшего на нос Шинпачи.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты идиот, — поддакивает Кагура.</i>
</p><p>Он определённо идиот — отвлечься на жажду крови Элизабет и не учуять в ней подтекст.</p><p>Гинтоки рвётся вперёд, но стоит забежать в заполненное дымом здание, как его хватают за шиворот, роняя за ближайшую раскуроченную плиту: и через долю секунды пулемётная очередь режет дымный воздух над головой.</p><p>Когда удаётся проморгаться от стоящей в воздухе пыли и гари, и Гинтоки перестаёт вырываться, Кацура отпускает ворот его кимоно, присаживаясь рядом. Он нервно выкручивает переключатель каналов на рации, снятой с трупа кого-то из Джои:</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Кацура-сан, — хрипит рация. — Это ловушка, нас подставили!</p><p>Джои напали сразу за взрывом — каналы на рации Кацуры оказались сбиты, так что несложно догадаться, кто запустил атаку. Атака захлебнулась за пол минуты: внутри совершенно целые и невредимые вооружённые до зубов аманто. Нет, многие из участников саммита корчатся в крови, кричат и стонут, зажимая раны, но солдаты — более, чем здоровы.</p><p>Времени на рассуждения и философствования больше нет — сейчас нужно думать быстро, и быть лидером для тех, кого еще можно спасти.</p><p>— Отступайте, — бросает Кацура в рацию, но крики в той обрываются, и канал фонит потрескиванием. Кацура переключает на следующий, и следующий — повторяя свой приказ раз за разом, почти не получая ответов от своих людей.</p><p>Не только посетители саммита, но и Джои — цели этой атаки. Не зря она с самого начала казалась Гинтоки самоубийственной, хоть и стала таковой окончательно с подготовленными противниками внутри — вряд ли они смогли остаться такими невредимыми только благодаря своей везучести.</p><p>Недооценивать врага — худшая из ошибок, которые можно совершить на поле боя. Недооценивать врага, который притворяется другом — еще глупее.</p><p>Удар Элизабет оказался намного масштабнее, чем представлялось раньше — она явно занимает какую-то третью сторону, преследует какие-то свои цели, и поддерживание огня ярости внутри Кацуры — всего лишь кирпичик в чём-то основательном.</p><p>Интересно, понимает ли это Зура? Готов ли он к тому, чтобы такая правда открылась?</p><p>— Элизабет, — начинает Гинтоки, но Зура перебивает его:</p><p>— Я пойду найду её! — Он сжимает меч крепче и перекатывается к соседнему укрытию, бросая назад. — И лидера с Шинпачи. И предателя.</p><p>Пулемётная очередь звенит прямо над головой, Гинтоки пытается перекричать шум:</p><p>— Пойдём вместе.</p><p>Участники саммита уничтожены, Джои полегли под огнём бластеров наёмников. Элизабет — предатель, точнее просто засланец, столкнувший Джои с аманто, вырезавший большую часть из них, но какой план у неё на Кацуру?</p><p>Несмотря на обычную придурковатость и поверхностность, чутьё у Зуры, как у ищейки, так что Гинтоки следует за ним след в след — через дым, через огонь, через трупы, через горящих аманто и людей.</p><p>Вопрос приоритетов — ты можешь спасти мир, можешь спасти невиновных, а можешь спасти тех, кто дорог именно тебе.</p><p>И сейчас Гинтоки подтормаживет, помогая кричащим людям и аманто выбраться из-под завалов, или сориентировать их в дыму, но только если это занимает пару секунд — так, чтобы не потерять Кацуру из вида.</p><p>Здесь, на этом тёмном дне, дешевле следовать за тем, кто к этому дну привык: Зура движется плавно, словно скользит, лавируя между свежими душами убитых взрывом. Зура идёт вперёд, закрывая глаза на всё, что неважно.</p><p>Гинтоки не может закрыть глаза, но в хаосе творящегося вокруг сумасшествия слишком сложно ориентироваться. А когда ухватываешься рукой или взглядом за мелькающую впереди спину — всё возвращается на круги своя.</p><p>
  <i>— Это не очень разумно, Гин-сан, — подставка поправляет съехавшего на нос Шинпачи.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты идиот, — поддакивает Кагура.</i>
</p><p>Может и так, может Гинтоки привык закрывать глаза и прорубать себе путь в будущее, но, когда следуешь за знакомой спиной — возникает уверенность в том, что уж теперь-то всё будет хорошо и правильно.</p><p>Чутьё у Зуры правда как у ищейки: ещё с пару сотен поворотов, и они выруливают к открытой площадке, на которой огромными белыми хлопьями кружит извёстка, отсвечивающая в ярком огне по периметру.</p><p>Стоны и крики вокруг не замолкают — перемешиваются с треском огня, с воем пламени, с голосами в голове самого Гинтоки.</p><p>Ни дать ни взять — филиал ада. Лишь бы не персонального ада для Гинтоки.</p><p>Он сглатывает неуместные мысли и скользит взглядом по сторонам, пытаясь зацепиться за хоть что-то знакомое.</p><p>Когда глаз цепляется за блестящую в тусклых отблесках пламени заколку, внутри всё словно снова обрывается.</p><p>— Кагура! Шинпачи! — Гинтоки бросается туда, сталкиваясь с Кацурой, вдвоём они разгребают обломки, разбрасывают их, тушат, но их слишком много.</p><p>— С ними всё будет в порядке, — «подбадривает» Зура, и так и хочется бросить опалённую деревяшку ему в голову.</p><p>Почему нельзя было просто жить дальше? Почему нельзя было просто наслаждаться тем, что есть сейчас? Почему надо лезть в пекло и растапливать пекло внутри самого себя, если в этом пламени может сгореть не только Зура, но и все, кто его окружают?</p><p>А может это такая насмешка судьбы — не надо было отвлекаться самому, не надо было идти туда, где может и не было возможности выжить и спастись. Может Гинтоки сам того не ведая не просто сам встал на шаткую дорожку над пропастью к Кацуре, но и потащил за собой всех своих.</p><p>Может хорошего конца тут быть и не могло.</p><p>Горячая ладонь обжигает плечо даже не смотря на полыхающее здание вокруг.</p><p>— Гинтоки, успокойся.</p><p>Это как плотина, которую должно было прорвать — сложно сдержать истерику, когда находишься под таким давлением. Гинтоки отмахивается, бьёт по руке Кацуры, хватая его за ворот кимоно и пододвигая к себе нос к носу.</p><p>— Твоя чёртова утка перешла все границы. Разуй глаза, Зура, сколько трупов на её совести. Сколько твоих товарищей уже полегло и ещё поляжет? А если мои… — в горле сухо до чёртиков.</p><p>Если с мелкими что-то случилось, то что?</p><p>Война отвратительна со всех сторон, и потерять себя в ней проще простого, особенно если постоянно теряешь кого-то рядом с тобой.</p><p>Если он потеряет ещё хоть кого-то…</p><p>Бетонная плита рядом приподнимается, сползает с тоненьких плечиков, заваливаясь вбок.</p><p>— Мы в порядке. Гин-чан, мы искали тебя, — щебечет Кагура, вытаскивая из-под обломков Шинпачи. — Элизабет сказала, что ты в беде.</p><p>Слова застревают в глотке: Гинтоки позволяет Кацуре осторожно отцепить свои пальцы от ворота, и он осторожно треплет свою Йордзую по головам.</p><p>— Я не в беде, идиоты. Это вы были в беде. Напугали меня до чёртиков.</p><p>Кагура приподнимает голову, надевая на лицо улыбку в тридцать два зуба.</p><p>— Так скоро Хэллоуин, тренируй нервы, Гин-чан, а то так и недолго помереть в твой тридцатник от инфаркта.</p><p>Очень хочется откомментировать это на тему того, что тридцатник — это всего лишь мелочь в паспорте, а на самом деле он молод душой и телом и чувствует себя на все двенадцать.</p><p>— Спасибо, что пришли за мной, — он треплет Кагуру по макушке, когда она закидывает себе бездыханную подставку для очков на плечи, — а теперь уходите.</p><p>Зура позади молчит в ожидании, когда камера вернётся к нему, и придётся объясняться, но этого не происходит.</p><p>— Зура, — бубнит Кагура сама себе под нос. — Может Эли просто ошиблась. Помоги ей.</p><p>Кагура следует куда указывает Гинтоки, растворяется в дыме, и он, наконец, снова может дышать.</p><p>Хорошо, когда те, кто тебе дорог, в безопасности.</p><p>Нехорошо, когда те, кто тебе дорог, выворачиваются грязной стороной наружу. Элизабет шпион аманто или у неё другие цели? Сейчас неважно, какой из вариантов правильный — сейчас есть только реальность, в которой Элизабет где-то впереди, тянет за собой нити развязки, тянет за собой Кацуру, который не может даже голову в сторону отвернуть — скользит тенью к ней, словно привязанный.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>В амфитеатре главного зала саммита ровными рядами навалены трупы: кровью и смертью тащит далеко вокруг, так что найти это место было не так уж и сложно. Некогда белое одеяние Элизабет также густо покрыто кровью и копотью.<p>«Кацура-сан», — в дыму нужно сильно сконцентрироваться чтобы разглядеть что написано на табличке. — «это конец Джои».</p><p>Это и правда конец: Джои захлебнулсь в атаке, вряд ли много кто смог сбежать и выжить.</p><p>Джои погибли, и Зура наверняка погиб вместе с ними в очередной раз.</p><p>— Ничего, Элизабет, — он улыбается этой своей глупой улыбкой, словно ничего не произошло. Плавно убирает меч обратно в ножны и протягивает руку вперёд, ладонью кверху. — Пойдём домой.</p><p>Джои погибли, потому что Элизабет уничтожила их.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — тянет Зура и делает шаг вперёд. Ещё и ещё — двигается медленно, словно подходит к суициднику на крыше, вот только единственный суицидник тут — это он.</p><p>Всё нехорошо, и вряд ли он до сих пор не понял, что произошло. Просто признать предательство друга, а тем более смириться с этим — задача не из лёгких.</p><p>— Просто давай уйдём отсюда, — шаг за шагом через усыпанный трупами горящий Ад прямиком в свой собственный. Шаг за шагом через побоище, как в далёком-далёком прошлом.</p><p>Как Зура давным-давно служил ориентиром для заблудившегося на поле битвы Гинтоки, так сейчас сам тянется за тем, кто последнее время был рядом с ним, служил поддержкой и опорой, хоть и преследуя свои собственные цели.</p><p>Но как бы ни была огромна травма от такого предательства — Зура всё равно оправится, ведь сейчас рядом с ним не только Элизабет.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, — ладонь Кацуры с белым крылом разминаются — Элизабет перехватывает его за локоть, тянет на себя, размахивается табличкой.</p><p>Гинтоки отлипает, дёргается вперёд, но не успевает поймать Зуру: тот исчезает из поля зрения, и только выставленный вперёд меч спасает от того, чтобы Гинтоки не располовинило.</p><p>«Зря ты здесь», — гласит табличка.</p><p>Элизабет нападает: один удар, что Гинтоки парирует мечом — и кости во всём теле взрываются бесконечной болью.</p><p>Элизабет нападает: удары сыплются один за другим, нет времени даже на то, чтобы толком вдохнуть.</p><p>Но тело помнит бесконечные сражения много-много лет назад, помнит так, что даже когда Гинтоки не успевает сообразить и разглядеть удар противника — оно реагирует само по себе. Помнит так, что как бы хаотично сейчас ни стучали в висках мысли о Зуре или том, выбрались ли мелкие, в груди штиль и спокойствие. Гинтоки только кажется, что он задыхается — на самом деле, если отпустить всё и прислушаться — слышно, как глубоко и размеренно он дышит. Медленный вдох, медленный выдох — за один цикл сменяется с десяток ударов.</p><p>Удар Элизабет можно сравнить разве что с ударом очень уж обиженной Кагуры, которая ещё и в весе прибавила с сотню килограмм. Бой с таким монстром затягивать — явно не лучшая идея, но когда сил и реакции хватает только на то, чтобы защищаться — выбирать не приходится.</p><p>Сейчас бы тратить усилия мозга на то, чтобы продумать план, а не пассивно истерить — но когда же всё было так просто?</p><p>— Сдавайся, — Гинтоки прочищает горло.</p><p>«Умри», — парирует утка.</p><p>«Живи», — думает Гинтоки, когда к его ногам прилетает бомба, очень похожая на бомбы Зуры, только в разы более страшная.</p><p>«Живи» — думает Гинтоки. Ведь если выжил — то уже в каком-то смысле победил.</p><p>Очередной взрыв заволакивает всё вокруг густым дымом и Элизабет сама открывается, дезориентируясь — и Гинтоки подныривает под её крыло и рубит наотмашь со всей дури.</p><p>— Элизабет! — орёт откуда-то сбоку Зура, и внутри немного отлегает. Хоть с этим идиотом всё в порядке.</p><p>Хотя на противнике — ни царапины. Удар, в который Гинтоки вложил всю мощь — для Элизабет как слону дробина.</p><p>Гинтоки отскакивает назад, вставая плечо к плечу Кацуры. Вытягивает меч, указывая на окровавленную утку, сумасшедше вращающую глазами.</p><p>— Зура, приглядись, это уже давно не Элизабет. Это враг.</p><p>Кацура поджимает губы, но всё-таки касается кистью рукоятки меча.</p><p>— Элизабет была мне добрым другом, и это уже ничто не изменит.</p><p>«Да меня даже не Элизабет зовут», — влезает утка, и Гинтоки чуть не пропускает удар, еле успевая отреагировать.</p><p>— Зура, или помогай, или уходи отсюда, — цедит Гинтоки сквозь зубы. — Помоги выжившим Джои, ты же их командир. Ты за них в ответе.</p><p>Зура встаёт рядом, наконец поднимая и свой меч.</p><p>— За Элизабет я тоже в ответе.</p><p>Наверняка всё ещё надеется достучаться до неё, даже сейчас, когда всё совсем не выглядит решаемым. Позитивное развитие событий может себе представить в такой ситуации только Зура.</p><p>Но только из-за этого позитивизма или глупости — чёрт знает, как это правильно назвать, — только из-за них Гинтоки смог пройти войну. Только из-за них он сейчас здесь.</p><p>— Если Элизабет сбилась с пути, я своим собственным мечом направлю её обратно.</p><p>Зура настроен решительно, а значит нет причин спорить с ним. Если ему нужен ещё один меч в помощь, то в этот раз и всегда впредь, меч Гинтоки будет направлен в ту же сторону.</p><p>— Готовься, Элизабет! — орёт Гинтоки, и они вместе с Кацурой нападают одновременно.</p><p>«ДА НЕ ЭЛИЗАБЕТ Я».</p><p>Шаг в шаг, дыхание в дыхание — в бою, когда твоя спина прикрыта, когда ты не один — как бы ни был силён твой противник, твои шансы возрастают в разы.</p><p>Напасть, удар-два, отступить. Повторить.</p><p>Слаженные движения — тело Гинтоки помнит и то, как они сражались с Кацурой плечо к плечу, трепещет от этого, разгораясь огнём волнения ярче, чем полыхает вокруг здание саммита.</p><p>Элизабет вертится волчком, отбивая град из ударов, наконец переходя из атаки в защиту.</p><p>Очередной удар — и кости снова обиженно трещат от скрещенного с табличкой меча.</p><p>— Тебе не победить нас, — Гинтоки сплёвывает окровавленную слюну.</p><p>«Вас?» — парирует табличкаа. — «Думаешь Кацура дерётся в полную силу?»</p><p>— Конечно, — Гинтоки меняет позу, привставая на одно колено, открывая голову Элизабет для удара. — Он же сказал, что вернёт тебя на путь истинный.</p><p>Отсюда огонь позади Элизабет слепит, но уже через долю секунды тень от Кацуры падает на Гинтоки.</p><p>— Элизабет! — Орёт Зура, отталкиваясь от плеча Гинтоки, бьёт со всей силы — и на этот раз пробивает.</p><p>Элизабет отлетает к противоположной стене, сшибая колонну, и горящие рейки засыпают её.</p><p>— Прочисти голову и возвращайся! — кричит ей Кацура, и послушно следует за тянущей рукой Гинтоки.</p><p>Они бегут по горящему рушащемуся зданию, и сейчас Гинтоки не может видеть его лицо, но точно знает, что с Зурой всё будет впорядке.</p><p>Ведь даже когда бежишь через Ад, если перед тобой спина друга — всё решаемо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
*</p>
</div>Стоит выбежать из здания и сирены скорой помощи и полиции взрываются пищанием чуть ли не в голове. Шинсенгуми и спасатели выводят потерпевших одного за другим. Люди или аманто — неважно.<p>Зура уже собрался, командует своим людям, помогая вытаскивать выживших Джои, но не брезгует сейчас помогать и тем, кто просто подвернулся под руку.</p><p>В том и суть скорой помощи, в том и суть Эдо. В том и суть Земли и людей — в единстве и вере в свет.</p><p>— Гин-чан, — Кагура утирает кровящую бровь локтём. Шинпачи так и валяется в безсознанке, пуская слюни и глупо улыбаясь — явно уже переключился мыслями на свою любимую Отсу-чан, — ты же пошутил про долги по аренде? Ты вернёшься домой?</p><p>Джои, стоящие плечо к плечу с Шинсенгуми — выглядят неимоверно дико, но правильно.</p><p>Если Зура может открыть глаза и сделать правильный выбор хоть и в последний момент — значит с ним всё будет в порядке.</p><p>— Вернусь, — Гинтоки опускает руку на рыжую макушку. — И, пожалуй, не один.</p><p>Кагура косится на глупую полуулыбку, с которой Гинтоки следит за каждым шагом Кацуры.</p><p>— Гин-чан, если Зура будет жить с нами, пусть он и платит аренду.</p><p>— Я тоже так подумал, — хмыкает Гинтоки.</p><p>Время снаружи течёт совершенно по-другому: вот уже на улицу вытащили выживших, оказав им первую помощь. Огонь почти потушили, а повязанные Харусаме ровными рядами рассажены по полицейским пазикам, проливая чуть больше света на замысел Элизабет. Джои, правительство Земли и сторонники Тендошу — все они противники для них, все противники для Элизабет.</p><p>Кагура мнётся, но всё-таки спрашивает:</p><p>— А что с Эли?</p><p>Какие бы цели она не преследовала, и в душе утки есть что-то светлое — раз в тот раз, когда она могла разрубить зависшего Зуру пополам, она этого не сделала. Вряд ли один пропущенный удар что-то сделал с ней — скорее всего они вскоре о ней ещё услышат. А решать, чем обернётся для неё предательство — придётся Зуре и только ему.</p><p>Что бы он ни решил, Гинтоки теперь всегда будет рядом, так что переживать сейчас, наконец, не о чем.</p><p>— С ней тоже всё будет в порядке.</p><p>Чёрный дым светлеет, превращается в белый, символизируя о том, что здание саммита уже не горит, и яркое небо сплешит солнечными бликами по бегающим аманто и людям. Подсвечивает Кацуру.</p><p>Гинтоки делает шаг вперёд — и теперь всего одного хватает для того, чтобы взять Зуру за руку.</p><p>Здесь, по эту сторону Ада, по эту сторону прошлого — есть все возможности для того, чтобы идти вперёд.</p><p>И теперь они пойдут вперёд вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>